


Fantasía Dorada

by MorgTW



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst and Romance, Español | Spanish, First Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgTW/pseuds/MorgTW
Summary: 1996Solo pocos pueden desenvolverse dentro de la industria del modelaje, y son muchos menos los que pueden convertirse en leyendas. Nombres como los de Naomi Campbell, Marcus Schenkenberg y Cindy Crawford llenan las portadas de revistas como Vogue y Bazaar, todos sueñan con ellos, pero otro nombre ha comenzado a sonar con la misma intensidad, Chrollo Lucilfer, el modelo de origen desconocido que ya ha sido fotografiado por personas grandes en la industria y es el nuevo amor de todos aquellos que han sido dichosos de ver alguna de sus portadas o campañas para Calvin Klein o Versace.Fanfic inspirado en el manhua de Nicky Lee, The One. Los personajes no tienen razones para odiarse a muerte, así que hay bastante OoC.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Deeper and Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Conocemos a los protagonistas.
> 
> También llueven las referencias en cada esquina.

Un joven rubio se encontraba de camino a la escuela, estaba ya en su último año de bachillerato, le quedaban unos pocos meses para graduarse finalmente. Su amigo Leorio Paladinight le acompañaba. – “¿Tendrás un periódico que te sobre?” – Le preguntó justo antes de entrar al edificio.

Kurapika volteó a verlo con gran desaprobación. – “No. Ayer te llamé para que lo recordaras…” – Leorio solo sonrió. – “Mira… cerca de aquí hay un puesto de periódicos.” – Dijo señalando el lugar.

“Acompáñame… no traigo dinero.” – Soltó el moreno. – “Por favor… ¡Te lo regresaré después de clases!”

“Está bien.” – Suspiró cansado, y empezó a caminar en dirección al puesto. Al acercarse se fijó en las revistas, Elle había publicado ya su revista para mayo, en su portada estaba el nuevo príncipe de la industria, Chrollo Lucilfer, junto con otra favorita, Pakunoda. La marcó mentalmente para comprarla luego de la escuela.

“¡Son Chrollo y Pakunoda!” – Gritaron dos muchachas que se acercaron también a comprar sus periódicos.

Leorio le tocó el hombro al rubio para que volvieran hacia la escuela. – “A veces no entiendo a las chicas…”

“¿Por qué?” – Preguntó Kurapika mirándolo mientras se acercaban a la escuela.

“Emocionarse tanto por una persona en una foto… es extraño… digo, no conocen a la persona detrás de la foto. No pueden asumir que su personalidad sea tan agradable como su exterior.”

“Tienes razón, pero tampoco creo que sea malo admirar a alguien…” – Dijo el rubio dejando su mochila cerca de su pupitre. Leorio hizo lo mismo y sacó su cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

“Es cierto, pero mi punto es que igualmente siento que solo nos venden una mentira.”

Kurapika sacó su libro de matemáticas, lo abrió en la última unidad, y empezó a copiar los problemas que se debían entregar ese día. – “Es pura vanidad, Leorio, no es nada nuevo.” – Dejaron de hablar cuando el profesor les llamó la atención, y ambos avergonzados empezaron a trabajar. Nada de la conversación era una mentira, pero aun así Kurta no pudo evitar sentirse como un hipócrita. Él soñaba con conocer al guapísimo Lucilfer. Era como aquellas muchachas por dentro, estaba enamorado de la imagen de una persona y no de la persona como tal.

* * *

En Londres se terminaban de tomar unas fotos para una nueva campaña de Louis Vuitton, y Chrollo era la cara principal. El fotógrafo era el famoso Nobunaga Hazama, él era el único al que Chrollo le dejaba ver su verdadera imagen, así que las fotos serían un éxito asegurado para la marca.

“Buen trabajo.” – Dijo Hazama al terminar de tomar la última fotografía. – “Shalnark, ¿crees que podrás tenerlas listas en unos días?”

“Sí, te las enviaré el lunes en la mañana.” – Le respondió.

“¿Podrías darme unas copias a mí también?” – Preguntó el modelo.

“Claro, ¿estarás en la ciudad todavía?”

“Mi vuelo a Toulouse será en la noche del lunes, así que espero ver esas fotos.” – Dijo Chrollo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se la entregaba a los asistentes del equipo. – “Envíalas a mí hotel.” – Se puso su propia ropa. – “Buen trabajo, que tengan un excelente día todos.” – Dijo antes de retirarse del estudio. Su asistente personal, Feitan Portor, se acercó y empezó a caminar junto con él.

“Te dejaré en tu habitación de hotel y no vas a salir.” – Dijo con severidad Feitan. – “Últimamente hay demasiados rumores sobre ti.” – Abrió la puerta de su auto y entró.

“Bueno, toda publicidad es buena publicidad.” – Dijo el alto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

“No cuando uno de los rumores tiene que ver con tu vida sexual y enfermedades.”

“¿¡Qué!?... Estoy limpio, yo me hago mis exámenes cada vez que me lo pides.”

“Si, lo sé, pero soy yo quien lo sabe… no el público en general.” – Llegaron al hotel. El modelo se disponía a salir. – “Kuroro… ten cuidado. Entiendo que es estresante tener que mantener una imagen pública lo más limpia posible, pero piensa en tu propia salud, aunque sea un poco.” – Dijo el asistente con preocupación.

Lucilfer salió del carro y antes de cerrar miró al hombre muy seriamente. – “Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero te juro que yo no he hecho nada malo… sabes lo importante que es mi carrera para mí.”

“Si tan solo pudiera creerte tan fácilmente…” – Suspiró. – “Descansa un poco, he pedido que no dejen a nadie acercarse a tu puerta, solo el personal del hotel podrá tocar tu puerta.”

“Igualmente.” – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel, las personas no podían evitar verlo, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Tocó el botón para subirse al elevador, al piso 50, salió y se dirigió a la habitación 590, sacó la llave y giró el pomo. No era la más ostentosa de todo el hotel, pero Kuroro no era de despilfarrar el dinero en un lugar para dormir. Cerró con llave, se quitó la ropa y fue a tomar una ducha. Salió con una de las batas del hotel, encendió la televisión y puso las noticias, eran las 5:06 p.m., apenas empezaba la transmisión. Se acercó al mini refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua, se sentó en su cama y miró las noticias.

A las 6:00 p.m. llamó al restaurante del hotel y pidió una hamburguesa simple y soda. No era lo mejor para su dieta, pero podía quemar las calorías después. La comida le llegó unos treinta minutos después y se sentó a comer en su cama, mientras cambiaba de canal, hasta que se topó con Terminator, una de sus favoritas. Apenas iniciaba, así que siguió viéndola mientras comía. Al tener su último bocado, llamó al restaurante de nuevo para que se llevaran los platos, unos minutos después volvieron a tocar su puerta. Él le pasó las cosas a la persona y volvió a cerrar con llave. Entró al baño y se lavó los dientes, al salir, la película ya estaba a la mitad, así que siguió viéndola hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Kurapika estaba lavando los platos mientras escuchaba la película que había puesto Gon, el sobrino de Mito Freecs, su tutora legal. Terminó de secar los platos, y se sentó frente a la tele con él, era Terminator. Ya estaba en las escenas finales, y aunque el rubio ya la había visto varias veces, le encantaba el final. Empezaron los créditos, y Kurapika miró el reloj. – “Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir.” – Dijo y apagó la televisión.

“¡Pero mañana es sábado!” – Rezongó el niño. – “¡No tengo por qué levantarme temprano!”

“Pero… si no te levantas temprano mañana te perderás del nuevo episodio de Batman…” – Le recordó el rubio. Gon lo miró y se levantó del sofá, puso rumbo a su habitación. – “Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.”

Kurapika no pudo evitar reírse, apagó las luces y se fue a su habitación, encendió las luces. Se acercó a su mochila y la abrió, sacó su libro de matemáticas, su cuaderno y sus útiles, miró que todavía tenía la revista dentro. La sacó y volvió a mirar la portada. La pose de Chrollo provocaba un erotismo muy sutil, pero para el rubio era más que eso. Pakunoda tenía una pose más sugerente, pero estaba más vestida que el hombre. Desde que Madonna sacó el álbum de Erotica la temática se hizo más popular entre la industria, y aunque Kurapika no era fan de la cantante, había comprado el álbum, ya que, en una entrevista, Lucilfer había dicho que le había parecido excelente.

Dejó la revista sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a buscar entre sus discos a Erotica, lo puso a reproducir en su Walkman. Se colocó los audífonos, la primera pista era la canción que daba nombre al álbum. Le dio una hojeada a la revista, buscaba más fotos de Chrollo, y las encontró junto a unos artículos sobre la casa de moda que se estaba promocionando sobre el cuerpo del modelo, Versace. Nada que fuera realmente del interés del rubio, agarró una cuchilla y una regla, cortó la hoja que tenía la foto solo de Chrollo, en la parte de atrás de la misma estaba la de Pakunoda, no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero no era quien le interesaba. Puso la hoja sobre su libro. Siguió revisando la revista, pero no había nada más sobre Lucilfer.

Tocaron su puerta y Mito entró. Rápidamente puso la revista con la portada sobre la foto del modelo, pero la pelirroja ya había visto la hoja. – “No sabía que regresarías temprano.” – Dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos de las orejas. – “¿Cómo te fue?”

“Bastante bien…” – Se acercó al escritorio del muchacho y tomó la revista. – “Pensé que no te interesaba la industria en la que trabajó tu madre…”

“Bueno… eso era… antes.” – Le dijo tímidamente, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

“Él estará aquí en Toulouse.”

“¿Quién?”

“El encantador misterioso…” – Respondió y lo miró a los ojos. – “Me asignaron una entrevista con él.” – Kurapika no pudo ocultar su emoción. Mito trabajaba dentro de una revista de moda que todavía no había logrado tanto éxito como otras, R.A.I.N. – “Tenemos la esperanza de que con esto nos tomen más en serio las casas de moda.”

“¿Dónde harás la entrevista?”

“En mi oficina, claro.”

“¿Cuándo?”

“Martes en la mañana. Ya le mandé las preguntas que le haré, así que no estará mucho tiempo…”

“¿Puedo ir?”

“Dije que será el martes en la mañana. Tienes clases.”

“Por favor… tengo un boletín de notas casi perfecto…” – Suplicó el muchacho.

La mujer suspiró, sabía que Chrollo Lucilfer era el primer amor de su protegido, pero el hombre parecía ser tres o cuatro años mayor y era un modelo. – “Está bien, pero no creo que él esté muy contento si un fan lo acosa.”

Kurapika sonrió. – “Me conoces, Mito. Soy una persona muy seria.”

“Bien… y ya duérmete, que es tarde.” – Dejó la revista en donde estaba, salió y cerró la puerta. El rubio estaba sin poder creer que podría respirar cerca de su más grande ídolo, volvió a ponerse los audífonos, empezó a sonar Deeper and Deeper. Una canción que le dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, parecía que Madonna le apoyaba en su acercamiento hacia el modelo. Se tiró sobre su cama, y mientras seguía escuchando la música, se imaginó su encuentro con el hombre de las fotos.


	2. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo por fin llega a Toulouse.  
> Kurapika le cuenta a Leorio sobre Lucilfer.

Tocaron a su puerta, abrió y le entregaron un sobre grande. Debían de ser las fotos que Nobunaga le había tomado. – “Gracias.” – Le dijo Kuroro a la persona, y esta se fue. Cerró con llave, y se sentó sobre la cama para revisar las fotos. _Nobu toma las mejores fotos._ Pensó mientras miraba la primera, la pose era bastante simple, pero el ángulo y su expresión era maravillosa. Revisó las demás fotos, todas eran bastante buenas. Las volvió a meter con cuidado en el sobre, y tomó el teléfono de la habitación. Llamó al fotógrafo. – “Hola… me encantaron las fotos. ¿Shal está contigo?”

“Ya sabes que soy uno de los mejores por una razón… ah, no. Se fue después de mandarte las fotos, yo sigo en el estudio. Probablemente lo veas en unas semanas, los de Zodiac necesitan un buen técnico de fotografía así que le ofrecieron un trabajo fijo por ahora.”

“Entiendo… ¿Podrías pasarme su número? Hizo un excelente trabajo con las fotos.”

“Claro. Anota.” – Le respondió el fotógrafo. Chrollo tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo. – “¿Listo?”

“Sí.” – Lo anotó. – “Gracias. Espero trabajar con ustedes otra vez.”

“Lo mismo digo. Hasta pronto.”

“Adiós.” – Colgó la llamada. Puso el teléfono en su lugar, metió el sobre en su maleta de mano. Revisó toda su habitación y el baño, ya se estaba preparando para salir del hotel. _Parece que llevo todo_. Le marcó a Feitan. – “Ya estoy listo, iremos a comer primero, ¿verdad?”

“Comeremos dentro del lobby de primera clase de la aerolínea.”

“Bien… ¿pero antes podrías pasar por un café?”

“¿El de siempre?”

“Por favor.” – Feitan le colgó, y Kuroro puso el teléfono en su lugar. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación, y salió del lugar con su maleta de mano y su maleta normal. Cerró la habitación con llave y se dispuso a bajar por el elevador, pero antes de llegar al lobby del hotel, alguien más paró el elevador. Era una mujer que entró con prisa, ni siquiera vio que había alguien en el lugar hasta que iba a presionar el botón del último piso, y se fijó que el mismísimo Chrollo Lucilfer estaba ahí.

“¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Me puede dar su autógrafo?” – Dijo emocionada. Él la miró serio, pero luego relajo la mirada.

“Claro… ¿Tienes bolígrafo?”

“Si, si…” – Ella buscó en su bolso y sacó lo que le pedía y su agenda. El modelo lo tomó y le escribió. _Para mí fan del elevador, Chrollo Lucilfer._ Sonó el timbre, habían llegado al lobby. – “¡Muchas gracias!” – Ambos salieron, y Kuroro se dirigió hacia la recepción para hacer el check out.

El recepcionista le pidió las llaves, tecleó algo en la computadora y le deseó un buen día y que volviera a hospedarse en el hotel. Tuvo una buena experiencia y la comida era decente, así que probablemente lo haría. Se despidió y salió en dirección al estacionamiento, Feitan ya lo esperaba, y abrió el baúl del auto. Kuroro metió sus maletas, también estaban las de su asistente así que se tardó un poco en acomodarlo todo. Cerró el baúl y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y se sentó. Feitan le acercó su café. – “Gracias.”

“De nada.” – Feitan empezó a conducir en dirección al aeropuerto. Era temprano todavía, apenas las 10:42 a.m., pero debían de hacer unos trámites dentro antes de volar. Llegaron al lugar, y el personal de la aerolínea se dispuso a sacar las maletas, Feitan le dio la llave y un recibo a uno. – “Regresa el auto por mí, por favor.”

“Enseguida.” – El hombre se subió al auto y se dispuso a regresarlo a la agencia.

Kuroro y Feitan entraron al aeropuerto, el modelo se puso unos lentes oscuros y una gorra. Estaba vestido de manera bastante casual, y aunque su figura era bastante distinguida, no quería que nadie se le acercara a molestarlo. Después de dar sus datos y sus maletas normales, se dirigieron al lobby exclusivo de la aerolínea, Feitan comenzó a sacar unos papeles de un maletín, también sacó un bolígrafo y se lo pasó a Kuroro. – “Tienes que firmar esto.” – El modelo empezó a leer todos los papeles, nada fuera de lo normal, confiaba en su asistente, pero siempre le gustaba estar seguro de lo que firmaba. No por nada, estaba dentro de una industria que abusaba de sus colaboradores. Los firmó todos. Feitan comenzó a guardarlos otra vez. – “Mañana te reunirás con Mito Freecs, la entrevista será en el edificio principal de R.A.I.N. a las 9:00 a.m., pero te estará esperando quince minutos antes.”

“Bien.” – Se dirigió al bar de ensaladas y se sirvió. Cómo estaba frente a su asistente debía mantener apariencias, tomó una botella de agua. Regresó al lugar donde estaba sentado Feitan. – “Ya que estamos aquí… ¿me dejas ir a los duty free?... El vuelo será hasta las cinco.”

“Está bien… te comportaste en el hotel, así que supongo que podemos ver tonterías en lo que esperamos.”

Kuroro sonrió complacido y empezó a comer. No había podido desayunar bien, pero por lo menos la ensalada no le caería pesado.

* * *

Kurapika contaba cada segundo, se acercaba el momento en el que conocería a Chrollo Lucilfer. Estaba en clase de historia, la profesora hablaba sobre una tribu antigua de la que se decía tenían unos ojos especiales, pero ya se habían extinguido hace siglos. Realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, ya eran las 1:36 p.m., y esa era la última clase, solo le quedaban nueve minutos más, pero él empezó a guardar sus cosas de manera discreta, aun así, Leorio se dio cuenta.

“Pssst… pssst…” – Susurró el otro muchacho. – “Sabes que la profe se enoja cuando la gente guarda antes de tiempo.”

“Shh…” – Lo calló el rubio, solo dejó su cuaderno sobre el pupitre. Se quedó viendo al frente. Sonó el timbre, guardó el cuaderno. – “Mañana no vendré a clase.” – Le anunció muy contento.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Tengo una cita… te diré afuera.” – Ambos salieron del salón y cuando ya iban de camino a sus casas. – “La tía Mito le hará una entrevista a Lucilfer.”

El moreno lo miró con escepticismo, Kurapika no era de andar mintiendo por la vida, así que supuso que era verdad. – “Sí… pero esa cita es con tu tía, no contigo.”

“Ya lo sé, pero ella me dijo que podía ir a su oficina para poder verlo de cerca.”

“Mmm… no sabía que eras fan de ese tipo.”

“Bueno… no soy fan… fan… pero le admiro.”

“Lo que digas.”

Llegaron hasta la calle en la que debían separarse, se despidieron.

“Suerte con tu cita.” – Le dijo Leorio antes de irse a su casa.

“Gracias.” – Le respondió Kurapika dirigiéndose a su hogar. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, Gon ya estaba en casa. Así que el rubio se puso a cocinar para ambos.

“¡Ah, este viernes va a llegar Killua!” – Avisó Gon emocionado. La familia de Killua, los Zoldyck, eran dueños de una de las casas de moda más populares entre los jóvenes del momento desde que la matriarca Kikyo incursionó en el mundo del diseño, era todavía un poco ‘underground’, pero a los punks y los preps les encantaba por igual. Gon y Killua se conocieron porque en una entrevista, Mito tuvo que llevar a Gon a su trabajo para una entrevista con la diseñadora, y Kikyo también llevó a Killua porque no tenía quién lo cuidase, desde ese entonces ambos niños se llevaron muy bien. – “Por fin sus padres le dieron permiso para quedarse.”

“¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ti, aunque igual mañana… Vas a su casa, ¿no?”

“Sí, pero no es lo mismo.”

Kurapika sirvió la comida en la mesa, Gon empezó a comer rápido. El rubio ya lo había visto comer con gran ansia antes así que ya era rutinario. Gon lavó los platos cuando ambos terminaron de comer y fue a hacer sus tareas en la sala. Kurapika se fue a su habitación, y corrió hacia su armario, ya había separado la ropa que llevaría durante el fin de semana, pero quería causar buena impresión en el ícono que era Chrollo.

Al rubio siempre le habían dicho que el azul era su color, así que se decidió por una camisa de lana de manga larga y cuello de tortuga de ese color, unos jeans sueltos oscuros y unos tenis blancos. Algo sencillo, pero así se vestían en la televisión. Cuando ya decidió de manera definitiva que eso llevaría, lo dejó colgado detrás de su puerta y los zapatos cerca. Se puso a hacer sus tareas hasta que llegara la hora de cenar.

* * *

La hora de abordar el avión por fin llegó, los primeros en pasar fueron Kuroro y Feitan. Ambos pusieron sus maletas de mano donde debían, pero antes el alto sacó su Walkman y un libro, ‘Los Ojos Escarlata’. El modelo tomó el lado de la ventana, ya que, a su asistente no le gustaba mirar fuera de los aviones. Puso el libro en la bandeja y se colocó los audífonos, dentro del reproductor tenía Nevermind de Nirvana. Estaba en la pista seis, pero Kuroro hizo que lo reprodujera desde el principio. El vuelo sería largo, así que volvió a buscar en su maleta otros discos para tenerlos a mano.

Se puso a leer desde el capítulo catorce, la historia iba sobre un muchacho que buscaba vengarse de un hombre que asesinó a todo su clan. Kuroro simpatizaba con ambos, pero su favorito era el antagonista, estaba ansioso por saber el porqué de la masacre.

Llegaron a Toulouse ya entrada la noche, y salieron del aeropuerto después de unos treinta minutos más. Feitan alquiló otro auto en el lugar, así que llevó a Kuroro a su nuevo hotel. Esta vez, era uno mucho más antiguo, pero tenía su encanto. – “Bien… ya sabes. No salgas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, Toulouse no es una gran metrópolis todavía, pero tampoco eres un completo extraño aquí.” – Le dijo Feitan mientras Kuroro se quitaba el cinturón.

“Sí… ¿mañana a las 8:15?” – Preguntó antes de bajarse.

“Sí, desayuna, por favor.”

Lucilfer comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel, pasó a recepción a recoger sus llaves. Esta vez le tocó el piso 40, habitación 44. Sacó la llave y abrió. Era una habitación un poco más amplia que la anterior, pero esta tenía un escritorio. Entró y cerró con llave, llamó al restaurante del hotel y esta vez pidió algo ligero, un sándwich y un jugo simple. Llegaron a dejárselo a los veinte minutos. Encendió la televisión y lo dejó en un documental sobre las arañas. Animales bastante temidos por muchas personas, pero a Kuroro no podría importarle menos, había visto cosas peores. Al terminar de comer, llamó de nuevo para que se recogieran los platos. Solo esperó unos minutos y se los llevaron. El azabache apagó la televisión y fue a bañarse, se puso ropa limpia y se durmió temprano. No quería fallarle a Feitan o a la revista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía estoy editando el tercer cap, pero probablemente lo publique en un rato.


	3. Dude (Looks like a Lady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La entrevista y el encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo edité, porque este era hasta ahora el cap con el que menos estaba satisfecha... xx

Al fin había llegado el día que tanto había esperado Kurapika. Se levantó muy temprano, incluso antes que la propia Mito, pero era mejor así, si se vestía ya no podría negarse de último momento. Salió de su cuarto y fue a bañarse, incluso se puso perfume. Regresó corriendo a su habitación para vestirse, y volvió a correr hacia el baño para secar y peinar su cabello. Lo tenía corto, pero quería lucir impecable. No todos los días podías estar cerca de alguien tan famoso, mucho menos de uno que era conocido por ser bastante reservado con su vida privada.

Mito se levantó cuarenta minutos después, fue a la cocina, iba a preparar el desayuno, pero Kurapika ya estaba sirviendo. Se dieron los buenos días y el rubio corrió a levantar a Gon. El niño se levantó con gran pesadez, pero caminó lentamente al comedor. El muchacho fue el primero en terminar, fue a lavarse los dientes y se sentó en la sala a esperar a los demás.

Gon y Mito terminaron de comer y Kurapika corrió a lavar los platos. Tía y sobrino fueron a arreglarse. Salieron de la casa, cerraron todo y se subieron al auto. El rubio llevaba su mochila también, Mito no quería que perdiera todo el día por ir a conocer a alguien. Primero dejaron a Gon en la escuela y después se dirigieron a las hacia las oficinas de R.A.I.N., el muchacho estaba más que emocionado al ver lo cerca que estaba de conocer a Lucilfer.

Eran las 8:25 a.m., Mito marcó su entrada en la recepción y subió hasta su oficina junto con su protegido. El lugar estaba más separado de las demás oficinas, tenía su recepción más pequeña y la propia oficina estaba detrás de unas paredes de vidrio. – “Bien, yo te dije qué es lo que debías hacer. Recuérdamelo.” – Le dijo Mito a Kurapika al entrar en la recepción.

“Voy a esperar en la cafetería hasta que sean las 10:15, y te daré esto…” – Contestó Kurapika mientras agarraba un sobre con unos papeles. – “Pediré permiso para pasar, saludaré y me sentaré aquí, a esperarte.”

“Sí… parece que de verdad te gusta ese sujeto…” – Lo miró más seriamente. – “Puede que él no sea lo que aparenta… así que, por favor, si es así no vayas a sentirte triste.”

El rubio negó con la cabeza. – “Si él me decepciona simplemente quemaré todo lo que tengo de él.” – Le respondió de manera neutral. _Y lloraré toda la noche._ Pensó. Tenía una colección bastante extensa de las portadas y anuncios en los que el modelo había aparecido. Deshacerse de todo, sería como tirar una parte muy importante de su adolescencia.

“Vete ya… él estará aquí en cualquier momento.” – Mito le dio la vuelta, Kurapika obedeció y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Chrollo entró al edificio, estaba vestido de manera formal, corbata incluida. Preguntó en la recepción principal por la periodista, agradeció y tomó el elevador. Revisó su reloj, 8:47 a.m., justo a tiempo. Salió al piso, se acercó a la secretaria. – “¿Podría avisarle a la señorita Freecs que ya llegó Chrollo?”

“Ella ya lo está esperando…” – La mujer trató de hablar de manera natural, aunque su tono fue bastante robótico. Se levantó y lo llevó a la puerta de la oficina de Mito. – “Pase.” – Dijo al abrir la puerta.

“Con permiso.” – Dijo el azabache y entró sin más. Mito estaba leyendo unos documentos, probablemente eran sobre su entrevistado. Levantó la mirada y se paró.

“Ah, Chrollo. Qué bueno que ya llegaste.” – Se dieron la mano. – “Ven, siéntate.”

“Gracias.” – Se sentó en el sofá frente al escritorio de la mujer.

“Bien, yo le mandé las preguntas a tu asistente, solo tu origen quedará como misterio.” – Dijo con tono serio. – “Bueno, empecemos.” – Sacó una grabadora. – “Chrollo Lucilfer… ¿Es tu verdadero nombre?”

> “No, mi nombre es Kuroro, pero mi apellido sí es Lucilfer.”

“¿Qué hizo que te incursionaras en la industria del modelaje?”

> “Básicamente, yo siempre quise destacar, y no tengo mucho talento para la música, que es lo que realmente me hubiera gustado hacer, así que un día entré en contacto con Netero, el presidente de la agencia en la que trabajo, Hunters… y bueno, ahora estoy aquí.”

“¿Cuál es tu rutina de entrenamiento?”

> “Pues, depende de la campaña o el tipo de fotos que quieran de mí. Cuando no quieren a un hombre intimidante, solo hago cardio, pero cuando quieren que cada uno de mis músculos se marquen hago la rutina completa de mi entrenador.”

“¿Qué piensas acerca de tu trabajo?”

> “Nada en concreto, pienso que tiene sus dificultades, aunque no estoy diciendo que trabajo lo mismo que un obrero. En general, solo puedo decir que me gusta lo que hago.”

“¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación con tus coestrellas?”

> “No, trato de ser profesional. Mi vida sentimental está bastante alejada de mi vida laboral… aunque más de una vez lo quise intentar.”

“Si algún día dejaras este mundo del modelaje, ¿qué harías?”

> “… Probablemente, si hasta ese punto he ahorrado lo suficiente, viviría invirtiendo para generar más dinero y me alejaría a vivir al campo. No soy muy fanático de las grandes urbes.”

“¿Qué suelen pensar las personas sobre ti?”

> “La mayoría piensa que soy una persona muy distante, pero es porque no suelo acercarme demasiado a los demás.” – Se rio. – “Nunca he sido grosero con alguien que no lo merezca, así que si piensan eso es porque ellos no quieren hablarme directamente.”

“Última pregunta… ¿Te gustaría entrar al mundo de la actuación?”

> “Para nada, las cámaras me gustan, pero cuando me graban me pongo nervioso. Tampoco tengo buena memoria, así que sería rápidamente echado de cualquier producción.” – Volvió a reírse.

* * *

10:10 a.m. marcaba el reloj, y Kurapika entró a la recepción, con papeles en mano. Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina, tocó y Mito fue a abrirle. Chrollo estaba de espaldas. El pulso del rubio aumentó tanto que sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón. – “Permiso… tía, dejaste estos papeles en casa.” – Dijo tratando de calmarse. Ella los tomó y se giró hacia Lucilfer.

“Chrollo.” – Le llamó la mujer. – “Kurapika es tu más grande fan… pero en secreto.”

“¡Tía!” – Chilló el muchacho, le empezaron a temblar las manos. El modelo se levantó, se acercó y le extendió la mano. Kurapika la estrechó. Quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué decir.

“Tranquila, vengo en son de paz.” – Bromeó y el rubio por fin se calmó, él lo había confundido con una chica, pero no le tomó importancia.

“Bien, ahora necesito terminar de hablar con el señor Lucilfer. Espérame en la recepción del frente.” – Dijo Mito mientras empujaba a Kurapika hacia la salida y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El rubio caminó lentamente hasta llegar a una de las sillas, se quitó la mochila y la tiró al piso. Se sentó y ya más tranquilo, sacó su cuaderno de matemáticas, un lápiz y un borrador. Solo le faltaban unas ecuaciones para terminar la práctica. No fue como lo esperaba y de paso Mito lo había humillado frente a su ídolo. _Un día de mierda._

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos más, Chrollo se despidió finalmente de su entrevistadora. Salió de la oficina y vio que la muchacha que le habían presentado antes estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. Se acercó. – “Hola.” – Saludó interrumpiendo por completo lo que hacía la rubia.

“Ah… hola.” – Soltó con voz débil, mientras ponía su lápiz entre las hojas del cuaderno.

“Sabes que soy una persona normal, ¿verdad?” – Le aseguró. Generalmente, las personas actuaban como si fuera el elefante de la habitación y lo rodeaban, colmándolo de sus ‘atenciones’. Eso le molestaba bastante, pero ver que la muchacha estaba actuando tímidamente le pareció lindo.

“Obvio.” – Se rio suave, dejando ver una sonrisa pequeña. Kuroro había visto a muchas sonrisas perfectas, pero la de ella era tan natural. Diferente a las ensayadas hasta por él. – “Mi tía puede ser un poco cruel conmigo a veces.” – Cerró el cuaderno y lo puso en otra de las sillas. Se levantó y extendió su mano. – “Soy Kurapika.”

“Kuroro.” – Respondió estrechando la mano, ahora que estaba más tranquila, él se dio cuenta de que su mano era tan suave como su actitud. Miró su reloj, todavía tenía tiempo, la entrevista fue mucho más rápido lo que esperaba. – “¿Quieres tomar un café? Yo invito”

“Está bien… déjame guardar mis cosas y te acompaño.” – La chica se agachó y guardó el cuaderno y sus útiles.

“¿Qué estudias?” – Preguntó pensando que la rubia estaba cursando una carrera en la universidad.

“Ah, estaba haciendo unas prácticas para mí examen de matemáticas… pronto me voy a graduar de la escuela.” – Kuroro cayó en cuenta de que estaba intentando ligarse a una menor, no quería lucir como un degenerado, pero tampoco quería ser cortante con la pobre chica. _Quizás ya es mayor… aun así… eso está muy mal Lucilfer._ Añadir más escándalos a su nombre no era algo conveniente, ya era suficiente con los rumores acerca de su salud. – “Listo.” – Dijo ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos del azabache. Ya era demasiado tarde, podía simplemente charlar con ella y luego retirarse, nada de coqueteos. Se dirigieron a la cafetería del lugar. Ambos pidieron café negro. – “Dime… si no es mucha molestia. ¿Por qué R.A.I.N. y no otra?”

“Ah… es más que todo para aumentar su popularidad y al mismo tiempo la mía… lo de siempre. Marketing.” – Contestó. Ya no podía verla a los ojos, se sentía tan culpable, pero debía actuar con naturalidad para no asustar a la muchacha. – “¿Asistes a clases en la tarde?” – Preguntó para aligerar la conversación. Les sirvieron su café.

“No… solo vine porque… quería conocerte.” – Respondió avergonzada. Kuroro ya se veía tras las rejas. – “La verdad… estoy muy contento con saber que alguien a quien admiro es capaz de comportarse de manera tan amable con sus fans.”

 _¿Contento?... ¿Es un chico?... Solo me ha de ver como alguien a seguir._ Lo miró, Kurapika estaba sonrojado. _Imposible, le gusto… no he hecho nada malo todavía, nadie me puede acusar de nada._ – “Yo… soy de los que prefiere tratar a los demás como espero que me traten a mí.” – Dijo finalmente, era verdad. Hasta cierto punto. – “Tu tía trabajó en Bazaar antes, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, pero ella no es mi tía realmente… ella es solo mi tutora desde que mi madre murió.” – Dijo con un tono triste.

“Ah… lo lamento.”

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. – “No te preocupes, eso ya fue hace mucho… ¿Conoces a Karina Kurta?”

“¿Karina?” – Trató de recordar. Había escuchado ese nombre antes, de una generación de modelos bastante antigua ya. – “¿La musa de Neferpitou?”

“Sí, esa misma… ella era mi madre.”

El azabache no esperaba conocer algo tan personal del joven, pero si él se sentía cómodo diciéndole eso, lo escucharía. – “Eso explica mucho.” – Dijo tomando un sorbo de la taza.

“¿Qué cosas?”

“Bueno… tu…” – Trató de pensar en algún adjetivo. – “apariencia.” – Soltó. No sabía si el muchacho se lo tomaría mal si se expresara de él como algo muy atractivo o delicado.

“¿Apariencia?” – Se rio. – “Supongo… las personas tienden a confundirme con una chica muy seguido.”

Por lo menos no era el primero en pensar diferente del muchacho. – “Mmm… ¿Nunca has pensado en meterte en esto?”

“¿Yo?... ¿Modelar? ...” – Se detuvo a pensar. – “Sí, pero no tengo la altura suficiente… mido 1.77 metros. Sería demasiado bajo para la industria.”

“Sinceramente, no creo que tú imagen se pueda comparar con la de un modelo completamente masculino… pero la gente andrógina suele tener gran popularidad. Con esto de la heroin girls...” – Pausó. Era como si le dijera que parece drogadicto o peor. – “No estoy diciendo que pareces una, si no que… con la llegada de Kate Moss, las marcas buscan cada vez más a modelos andróginos.”

“Si tú crees en mí… quizás lo logre.” – Soltó una risa.

Se aclaró la garganta. – “Si quieres… podría arreglarte una entrevista con Netero.”

El rubio lo miró seriamente. – “Yo… no sabría cómo agradecerte…”

Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, y empezó a escribir su número en una servilleta. – “Ten. Es mi número.”

“Préstame tu bolígrafo.” – Se lo dio y él empezó a escribir su número en el brazo de Kuroro. _Me topé con Dirty Diana, todo iba tan bien…_ \- “Así no lo perderás, es el número de mi casa.” – Debía de dejar de pensar mal del muchacho.

“Una última pregunta… ¿qué edad tienes? ...” – Todo o nada Lucilfer.

“Cumplí los 18 en abril.”

El azabache soltó un suspiro aliviado. – “Ah, felicidades.” – Comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo, era Feitan. – “Discúlpame.”

“Claro.” – Dijo terminándose su café.

El modelo contestó la llamada. – “Ya estoy aquí.”

“Bien… dame unos minutos, ya salgo.” – Colgó. Volvió a mirar al muchacho. – “Me están esperando fuera, tengo que irme ya.”

Kurapika no ocultó su decepción. – “Fue agradable hablar contigo.” – Volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, Kuroro sintió una punzada en el pecho.

“A mí también… me gustó hablar contigo… no pierdas esa servilleta.” – Dijo finalmente y salió del establecimiento. Caminó hacia el estacionamiento, Feitan lo esperaba con café en mano. – “Ah… justo acabo de tomarme uno con alguien.”

Su asistente lo miró con curiosidad. – “¿Alguien?”

“Sí… alguien…” – Suspiró.

“Ajá…” – Empezó a conducir en dirección al hotel de Kuroro.

“¿Podrías agendar una cita con Netero para dentro de una semana?... Necesito hablar con él.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción del título es de Aerosmith, y siempre me da mucha risa su letra y la historia detrás de esta, y como Chrollo confundió a Kurapika cuando lo secuestraron, aquí también tenía que hacerlo. 
> 
> Cambié las alturas y edades de ellos porque el 1.71m del Kurapika Canónico no sería suficiente para la industria, (pero para mí sí, mi varón).
> 
> Kurapika mide 1.77m y tiene 18 por ahora, después crecerá un poco más.  
> Chrollo mide 1.86m y tiene 20.


	4. A Design For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los trapos sucios de la industria.
> 
> Netero siente curiosidad.

Chrollo regresó a Londres el día después de conocer a Kurapika, estaba descansando un poco en su departamento. Netero lo recibiría el viernes, así que tendría tiempo para prepararse y presentar de cierta manera al rubio. Sería difícil explicar la imagen y fortalezas del muchacho sin una foto, pero el azabache podía ser muy bueno para convencer a la gente de hacer lo que él pidiera. Faltaban unas horas para que dieran el segmento estelar de noticias, así que prefirió ponerse a leer ‘Los Ojos Escarlata’.

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una llamada, era su asistente. – “Dime.”

“Paku tuvo un accidente. Está en el hospital Saint John.” – Colgó. Kuroro rápidamente cerró su libro. Guardó su teléfono y tomó sus llaves, fue corriendo hacia su auto. Aceleró hasta llegar al hospital. Todo el mundo lo vio bajarse de su auto, pero él fue directamente a preguntar por su amiga a la recepción. Ala de urgencias. Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta, entró con cuidado. Estaba postrada en cama, la asistente de la modelo estaba ahí también.

“Qué bueno que viniste…” – Dijo Shizuku, tenía lágrimas secas en las mejillas. – “Le cayó una lámpara en la cabeza durante una grabación… ha estado inconsciente desde que pasó, pero los doctores dicen que se recuperará.”

El hombre se acercó a la cama de Pakunoda. Tomó su mano. – “¿Ya llamaste a la agencia?” – No le quitó los ojos de encima a la rubia.

“Sí, ellos también llamaron a la aseguradora. Es probable que Hunters demande a la productora por negligencia.” – Pausó. – “Aunque ellos están tratando de inculparla a ella directamente.”

“… ¿Cuál es la productora?”

“Cropped… ya sabes cómo son las grandes compañías, no les importan las personas que trabajan para ellos.” – Continuó llorando. – “Querrán reemplazarla con otra como si nada. Ahora solo toca esperar a que se recupere, y rogar porque no sea tan grave, pero lo dudo… ya lleva cuatro horas así.”

Kuroro volteó a verla bastante preocupado, Shizuku estaba temblando. Se acercó y la abrazó tratando de compartirle fuerzas. – “Tranquilízate, conoces a Paku. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.”- Se escuchó un flash, el azabache se acercó a la ventanilla de la puerta y vio como alguien salía corriendo. Suspiró. Tendría problemas con la prensa otra vez. Volvió con Shizuku. – “Es un hospital privado, aun así, no nos respetan…”

“Alertaré a seguridad.” – Dijo la asistente. – “Gracias por venir, le diré que estuviste aquí cuando despierte. Le alegrará saber que nuestro querido Jefe vino a visitarla.” – Se despidieron y el hombre salió de la habitación. Fue caminando hacia el estacionamiento, pero estaba bastante pendiente de sus alrededores, si veía al paparazzi le quitaría la cámara. No apareció, así que se subió en su auto y regresó a su departamento. Ver a alguien que le importaba en ese estado le había quitado el ánimo. Fue de sus primeras amigas en el mundo del modelaje, una persona honesta y confiable. También la había tomado cariño a la asistente de esta, una chica cordial. No era justo que por el descuido de unos trataran de culpar a la víctima.

Llegó a su hogar, se estacionó en su lugar y corrió hasta entrar en el departamento. Tiró las llaves a un lado y fue a lavarse el rostro. Vio su reloj, a penas las 8:52 p.m., se miró en el espejo. Su rostro se veía bastante cansado. Prefirió dormir sin cenar, no tenía apetito. De todas maneras, se reuniría con Netero temprano, aprovecharía para hablar sobre la situación de Pakunoda, quizás podría ayudar en algo su influencia.

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente, el azabache se levantó temprano y se bañó rápido, se vistió de manera casual, no quería que nadie le preguntara por qué estaba en el lugar. Llegó a la agencia y subió directamente a la oficina de su jefe. Tocó tres veces y abrió.

“Temprano como siempre, Kuroro.” – Dijo Netero, tenía unos documentos frente a él. Eran sobre la situación de Pakunoda. – “¿Ya fuiste a ver a Paku?”

Kuroro se sentó en frente al escritorio de su jefe. – “Sí.”

“¿Cómo está?”

“Mal… y alguien dejó entrar a un paparazzi. Tomaron fotos por fuera de la habitación… pronto saldrá en los periódicos, si es que no está ya en las portadas.” – Contestó fastidiado. – “¿Ya hablaste con los abogados?”

“Por supuesto, pero ya ves cómo son… dinero, dinero, dinero… y burocracia.” – Dejó de leer los papeles. Puso los ojos sobre el azabache. – “Pero tú no pediste verme por ella, ¿qué necesitas?”

“¿Conociste a Karina Kurta?”

El anciano se sorprendió. – “Por supuesto, fue de mis primeras modelos. ¿Por qué?”

“¿Sabías que tenía un hijo?”

“Sí, el pequeño Kurapika…” – Mostró más interés en lo que iba a decir. – “¿Lo conociste? ¿Cómo está?”

“Sí… está bien. Creo que deberías reclutarlo, lo confundí con una chica al principio, pero tiene eso que buscas en tus modelos.”

“Lo haría, pero él tiene que venir a verme… ya había hablado con su madre la última vez que la vi… sobre su apariencia. Desde pequeño pudo haberse convertido en modelo, pero ella no quiso y ya no tuve oportunidad de convencerla…”

“Le dije a Kurapika que arreglaría una cita contigo, pero el chico está todavía en la escuela… pronto se va a graduar de bachillerato.”

“Me gustaría verlo, a de parecerse mucho a su madre si dices que tiene apariencia femenina… ¿vive en Francia?”

“En Toulouse, quedó a cargo de una conocida de su madre.”

“¿Freecs?”

“Sí, Mito Freecs.”

“Me lo imaginé… ellas siempre fueron muy amigas, ambas tenían vidas muy complicadas.” – Netero se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a unos archivadores, del último gabinete sacó una carpeta. Se acercó a Kuroro. – “Esta era Karina de joven.” – Sacó una foto de la mujer y el modelo la agarró con cuidado. – “Era muy buena, muy versátil para la época.”

“Se parece mucho a ella.”

“Mejor, aunque la verdad nunca conocí al padre del niño. Ella siempre guardó ese secreto para ella misma, creo que ni siquiera Mito sabe.”- Dijo Netero con melancolía. El joven no sabía qué pensar sobre aquella información, pero no era de su incumbencia. – “Dile que venga en agosto, estaré más que complacido con conocerlo, y que, si es posible, que me mande un portafolio con fotos de él y copias de sus documentos.”

“Perfecto. Hasta luego.” – Kuroro salió de la oficina y marcó a casa de Kurapika. Esperó un rato, hasta que contestó un niño.

“¿Quién es?”

“Kuroro Lucilfer, ¿se encuentra Kurapika?”

“No… pero mi tía está en casa.”

“Está bien, ¿puedes pasármela?”

El niño habló con alguien y tomó el teléfono.

“¿Lucilfer?” – Preguntó Mito. – “¿Qué se te ofrece?”

“Netero quiere conocerlo…”

“¿El presidente de Hunters?... ¿Para qué?”

“Quiere reclutarlo.”

“Pero… ¿por qué?”

“Kurapika está interesado en trabajar dentro de la industria, quise ayudarlo a contactar con Netero, pero él me dijo que ustedes ya son viejos conocidos.”

“Por supuesto, fue jefe de la madre de Kurapika…”

“Quiere verlo en agosto... Si es posible, ¿podrías mandar fotos de él y copias de sus documentos a las oficinas de la agencia?”

“Hablaré con Kurapika primero… él no me ha dicho nada sobre esto.”

“Está bien… salúdalo por mí.” – Colgó, guardó su teléfono. Bajó por el elevador, se dirigió a su auto. No era tan extraño que el chico todavía no hablara con su tía sobre la futura entrevista, después de todo, a ella parecía gustarle molestar a su protegido. Llegó a su departamento, tiró las llaves y se puso a ver televisión. Sonó su teléfono, contestó rápidamente.

“Jefe…”

“¡Paku! ¿Cómo estás?” – Kuroro apagó la televisión.

“Mejor… pero estoy cansada todavía, solo me dieron unas cuantas puntadas… pero estoy esperando que me hagan unos rayos-x o algo así…”

“Me alegra escuchar tu voz, iré a verte más tarde.”

“Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías traerme un helado? ...”

“Por supuesto.” – Sonrió y la rubia colgó.

* * *

Mito se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el modelo, ella ya había hablado con Kurapika sobre iniciarlo en la industria, pero el rubio siempre se había negado. Aunque la primera persona en alejarlo de ese mundo fue su madre. Todavía recordaba el momento en el que Karina llegó a su casa, llorando porque había quedado embarazada, la habían echado de su hogar y se negaba a decir quién era el padre del niño.

La rubia era la envidia de todos, y un día tuvo la suerte de toparse con Netero. Ella necesitaba dinero para darle una vida digna a su hijo y empezó a hacer comerciales simples, luego campañas enteras, pero cuando empezó a ser la musa de la diseñadora Neferpitou, murió en un choque. Una carrera que apenas empezaba terminó en un accidente. La última conversación que tuvo con ella fue sobre Kurapika, su jefe le había dicho que el niño podría tener éxito con las marcas infantiles, pero Karina se negó, quería respetar la privacidad de su hijo. Aunque Mito sabía que esa no era la única razón, Karina estaba protegiendo a su hijo de alguien más, pero ya nunca sabría de quién.

Oyó el sonido de las llaves entrar en el pomo de la entrada. Su protegido ya estaba en casa. Fue a recibirlo. – “Llamó Lucilfer… ya me dijo lo de tu entrevista.” – Dijo la mujer. Kurapika la miró, pero no dijo nada. Se quitó la mochila y la tiró al piso. – “¿Por qué me tuve que enterar por medio de un desconocido?... ¿Por qué tiene el número de la casa?”

El rubio la miró, pensando cómo responder. – “Cuando terminaste de hablar con él, me invitó a tomar un café dentro del edificio… y nuestra conversación terminó en Kuroro diciéndome que podría tener éxito en el modelaje… y él se ofreció a hablar con Netero, y entonces le di el número de la casa…” – Esperó que Mito dijera algo, pero solo lo estaba escuchando. – “Ya llevaba pensándolo desde hace un año… pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo, pensé que sería mejor enfocarme en la escuela hasta que tuviera el valor de hablar.”

“Entiendo, pero… ¿sabes lo difícil que es?” – Preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta. – “Tendrás que ser más que una cara bonita para que Netero te acepte… tu madre fue una de sus primeras modelos, así que tendrá altas expectativas sobre ti…” – Suspiró. – “Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la cámara, tener la flexibilidad para posar como se te pida, una dieta estricta, vas a estar expuesto a gente bastante hostil… y no solo serán tus compañeros, también serán los fotógrafos o peor aún, los propios diseñadores si te eligen para representar su marca.”

“He decidido hacerlo y asumir las consecuencias de todo.” – Dijo con determinación.

“Ok… Lucilfer me dijo que necesitan fotos tuyas y copias de tus documentos. Haré unas llamadas… mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado.”

“Está bien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paku es de mis personajes favoritos, tenía que meterla más dentro de la historia.  
> Ser Paku o estar con Paku, esa es la cuestión. :'(


	5. There He Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El entrenamiento de Kurapika.

Después de dejar a Gon en casa de los Zoldyck. Se parquearon frente a un edificio que el rubio jamás había visto. Había varios locales en la parte baja. Caminaron hasta uno en que el vidrio no dejaba mirar al interior. Mito no dijo nada y entró, Kurapika la siguió. Había varias fotos en las paredes y una pequeña recepción. Un hombre bastante alto los estaba esperando sentado.

“Satotz, él es Kurapika, el hijo de Karina.” – La mujer lo presentó.

El hombre se paró y le tendió la mano. – “Te pareces mucho a tu madre, me recuerda a cuando ella entró a mi primer estudio.”

“Me lo dicen mucho.” – Respondió y saludo.

“Bien, Mito me dijo que te vas a presentar ante Netero. Tienes mucha suerte.” – Caminaron hacia una puerta doble. – “Él puede hacer que cualquiera brille.” – Satotz la abrió, era un estudio de fotografía bastante amplio. – “Espero que no seas tímido, ella temblaba la primera vez que tomé sus fotos.” – Tenía un estilo industrial, había varios focos, sombrillas y trípodes en el fondo blanco.

Había otra persona dentro, sentada en un sofá a varios metros del fondo, era una mujer de cabello turquesa. Se levantó y observó de arriba abajo al rubio. – “Debes ser Kurapika. Definitivamente te pareces a Karina. Date la vuelta.” – Kurta no entendía que estaba pasando, pero obedeció, y dio una vuelta lentamente. – “Tienes casi el mismo tipo de cuerpo, bastante delicado.” – Se acercó aún más y puso sus manos en la cara del chico, girándolo para ver bien las facciones de su cara. – “Si no fuera porque sé que eres un muchacho podría pensar que eres una chica muy plana.” – Lo soltó y miró a la pelirroja. – “Supongo que no sabe nada todavía…”

“Nada.”

“Bien… puedo trabajar con eso.” – Volvió a ver al rubio. – “Mi nombre es Menchi, le enseñé a tu madre todo lo que una modelo profesional debe saber y aunque solo trabajo con mujeres… haré una excepción por ti.”

“Gracias…” – Soltó Kurapika.

Mito se sentó en el sofá donde estaba antes Menchi y se quedó observando lo que sucedía. Satotz estaba preparando sus cámaras y luces, en lo que la turquesa le daba instrucciones a Kurapika, el muchacho escuchaba con gran atención cada cosa que le decía. No había lugar para la timidez. Finalmente, la mujer dejó de hablar y lo mandó frente a la cámara.

“Trata de hacer una cara lo más neutral posible.” – Le dijo el fotógrafo. El rubio obedeció y relajó los músculos. – “Excelente.” – Tomó la foto. Volvió a pedir más caras y después pidió poses más específicas, Kurapika logró terminar la sesión. Hasta le pareció divertido intentar hacer poses que había visto en varias revistas. – “Eso será todo… les haré llegar las fotos en dos días, voy a hacer que se vean más perfectas de lo que ya están… es una lástima que Karina no pueda verte.”

* * *

Después de salir del estudio, fueron a la casa/estudio de Menchi. Había varias fotos enormes de diferentes modelos femeninas en la parte del estudio. – “Todas ellas fueron mis estudiantes.” – Dijo la instructora con orgullo. Kurapika notó que había una foto de Pakunoda. – “Mi linda Paku… tuvo un accidente recientemente, pero parece que está mejorando bastante rápido.” – La tristeza de la mujer se notó. El rubio la miró, pero no dijo nada y siguieron caminando.

Entraron a un lugar que parecía más un estudio de baile que otra cosa, aunque no había una barra, pero las paredes estaban llenas de espejos y luces. En el piso había varias líneas de un color distinto al del piso. – “Ya te vi modelar para unas fotos, lo hiciste bastante bien. Aprendes rápido. Ahora quiero verte caminar, como eres un chico no tienes que contonearte tanto, pero probablemente te pidan hacerlo por tu apariencia tan femenina.” – Menchi se paró sobre las líneas y empezó a caminar sin mirar ni un momento al piso, con bastante seguridad y con la mirada en alto. Kurapika miró cada detalle del caminar grácil de la mujer. – “Espero que te hayas fijado en cada movimiento.” – Paró y se giró. – “Ahora intenta hacerlo tú.”

Kurapika se acercó a otra de las líneas en el piso, se quedó observándolas un rato, luego miró al espejo frete a él. Soltó un suspiro. Comenzó a caminar imitando a Menchi, pero no pudo hacerlo por completo. Su caminar natural era distinto.

“No, no. ¿Has visto alguna vez una pasarela?” – Negó con la cabeza. Se acercó al muchacho y le agarró los hombros.

“Sí, unas cuantas veces…” – Respondió apenado.

“¿Te has fijado en que cada una de las chicas que caminan, tienen su propio estilo?”

“Sí, eso creo…”

“No tienes porqué imitarme exactamente, no importa que no lo logres hoy mismo,” – Lo soltó y se alejó a una distancia prudente. – “pero debes encontrar tu propio tipo de caminar…” – Caminó hasta ponerse detrás del muchacho. – “Ahora intenta caminar como un modelo masculino. Ellos tienden a ser bastante dominantes, tú pareces tener la misma versatilidad de tu madre… así que primero intenta ser un tanto jovial…” - Kurapika volvió a caminar con más confianza que antes y Menchi pareció complacida. – “Sé agresivo ahora.”

No sabía exactamente cómo transmitir esa emoción al caminar, pero recordó la actitud tan seria que podía transmitir Lucilfer. Como si estuviera buscándoles las fallas a todos los que lo observaban, jamás dejaba ver su debilidad. Un hombre tan hostil en la pasarela, pero que podía mantener su carisma fuera de ella. 

“Te falta solo un poco…” – Dijo la mujer, parecía conforme con lo que el rubio trataba de transmitir. – “No sé exactamente a quién estabas imitando, pero parece que conoces bastante a esa persona.” – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. – “Seguiremos practicando hasta las cinco.”

“Está bien.”

La práctica terminó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial los pies. Menchi le dejó en claro que él estaba progresando bastante en poco tiempo. No necesitaría pasar tanto tiempo bajo su tutela. Daría todo para poder entrar al mundo de Chrollo Lucilfer y también cumpliría con el legado que su madre le había dejado. Un tributo a su inspiración.

* * *

Las fotos que había tomado Satotz fueron entregadas y Kurapika las recibió antes de ir a la escuela. El rubio las guardó en su mochila, las vería junto con Leorio en el receso. Comenzó a caminar y se topó con él, se saludaron y siguieron caminando hacia la escuela, hasta que el moreno habló. – “Nunca me contaste cómo te fue con Lucilfer.”

“Ah, pues bastante bien.” – No pudo evitar sonreír. – “Es una persona muy agradable… e incluso me hizo el favor de presentarme de manera indirecta con su jefe.”

“¡Vaya!... ¿Eso significa que serás como tú madre?” – Leorio estaba sorprendido con todo. Kurapika siempre se lo había negado, y por un extraño se embarcó en una nueva vida. Era sorprendente la influencia que tenía el modelo sobre el rubio.

“No exactamente… yo espero llegar mucho más lejos que ella.” – Respondió con un tono neutral.

Entraron al salón, pasaron las primeras tres clases, y sonó el timbre marcando el inicio del receso. Kurapika sacó el sobre con las fotos, y empezó a mostrárselas a Leorio. – “¡No pareces la misma persona!” – Comentó mientras miraba la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

“Intenté hacer varias poses y caras, así podré demostrar el rango que tengo para cada ocasión.” – Dijo Kurapika y puso varias fotos en la banca.

“Vas muy enserio con esto… pensé que estudiarías en la universidad.” – Leorio lo miró fijamente.

“Sabes muy bien que nunca he sentido mucho apego por lo académico como tal…” – Kurapika guardó con cuidado las fotos en el sobre otra vez. – “mis notas son exclusivamente para mantener la beca.”

“Lo sé, lo sé, pero siento que es mucho esfuerzo…”

“Realmente quiero hacer esto… es como tú y tu sueño de ser doctor.”

“Supongo… oye… cuando seas famoso y todo eso… me presentas a tus compañeras.” – Leorio lo vio malicia.

“Estarás en la universidad para ese entonces… no tendrás tiempo para meterte con nadie.” – Sonó el timbre, empezaron a caminar hacia su salón.

Leorio se decepcionó por completo. – “Pero cuando salga de todo y la residencia, quizás tenga tiempo.” – Dijo con su última esperanza.

“¿¡Podrías dejar de pensar en obscenidades por un segundo!?” – Gritó el rubio. Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlos. _¡Qué vergüenza!_ Corrió a sentarse a su sitio. No dejaron de mirarlo hasta que entró el profesor.

Las clases terminaron, Kurapika cumplió con su rutina de siempre, y entró a su habitación, sacó las fotos de su mochila. Se las mostraría a Mito cuando regresara de trabajar. Mientras esperaba, terminaba de traspasar unos apuntes y escuchaba música sin prestarle mucha atención. Tocaron la puerta, su tía entró. Kurapika le dio el sobre y se quitó los audífonos. Mito revisó las fotos. – “Te ves muy bien en todas.” – Dijo contenta. – “A partir de ahora, irás con Menchi todos los miércoles y viernes. Te advierto que ella es muy exigente cuando alguien tiene mucho potencial.” – Le regresó las fotos.

“Mmm… ok…” – Puso el sobre en el escritorio. – “Ya saqué las fotocopias de todos mis documentos, iré a correos después de las clases.”

“Ok. Duérmete, ya es tarde.” – Salió de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto, pero necesario para que el rubio no se de un portazo al entrar en la industria.
> 
> No hubo Kuroro, pero el siguiente cap está más enfocado en él.


	6. Where Is My Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hisoka le gusta molestar a Chrollo.
> 
> Kurapika ya siente las miradas sobre él.

El presidente de Hunters recibió las fotos del aspirante a modelo, antes de abrir el sobre leyó las páginas que resumían toda la información entregada por este, también tenía una foto solo de su cara. Era prácticamente su madre reencarnada. Puso los documentos a un lado, abrió el sobre. Sacó con cuidado todas las fotos, eran incluso mejores que las primeras de Karina. Congeniaba mejor con la cámara y parecía mucho más seguro de lo que hacía. Dejó las fotos, marcó a su secretario. Tenía que conocer al muchacho lo más rápido posible. – “Comunícame con Mito Freecs de R.A.I.N.”

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos cuando recibió una llamada. – “Hola, Mito. Hace mucho que no hablábamos.”

“Netero, ¿qué necesitas?”

“Quiero conocer al hijo de Karina. Voy a estar en la presentación de la colección de Neferpitou el 15 de julio, ¿asistirás?”

“Sí, a la rueda de prensa.”

“Excelente, ¿podrías traer a Kurapika contigo? Ya vi sus fotos, necesito verlo.”

“Lo llevaré entonces.”

“Bien, mándale mis saludos.” – Colgó. Sería una gran oportunidad, si el chico firmaba con él, podría presentarlo con Neferpitou de un solo tiro. Ella cambiaba de musa bastante seguido, pero nunca pudo sacarle el máximo potencial a Karina, según la información, Kurapika estaba bajo la asesoría de Menchi. Estaría bastante preparado para poder realizar su primer trabajo casi de inmediato.

* * *

Chrollo se dirigía a las oficinas de la revista Zodiac, sería la portada de la edición de junio. El lugar estaba lleno de personas, pero no les tomó importancia, solo se dirigió al ascensor, tocó el botón del piso del estudio de fotografía. Se bajó en el lugar y entró al estudio, saludó y se dirigió a los vestidores. Había otro modelo cambiándose ya, era Hisoka Morow. Lucilfer no ocultó su rechazo total hacia el pelirrojo. Se quitó la ropa y uno de los asistentes le pasó el conjunto que iba a usar para la sesión, lo hizo rápido, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse para el maquillaje, Hisoka lo vio. – “Ah, pero si es nuestro príncipe de la maldad, Chrollo Lucilfer.”

El azabache evitó mover la cara para no perjudicar a la maquillista. – “Morow.” – Solo un poco de base y polvos para eliminar el brillo innecesario en la piel. Se levantó.

“No vi cuando entraste, nunca me saludas primero.” – Dijo mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje. – “Es una lástima que no vayamos a hacer esta portada juntos.”

Chrollo solo salió del lugar, ignorando por completo al otro. Se puso frente a las luces, mientras recibía unos últimos retoques en su ropa y maquillaje ajustándose mejor bajo las luces. El fotógrafo ya estaba con cámara en mano. Los asistentes se quitaron de escena.

“Justo estás con la actitud para esta portada… podrías girar tu rostro a la derecha, ¿por favor?” – Le dijo, el modelo obedeció. – “Ahora una con las manos en los bolsillos.” – Pidió otras poses más, iba a ser una portada bastante sobria, así que no tuvo problemas para hacer lo que le pedían. La sesión terminó.

“Buen trabajo a todos.” – Dijo y fue al camerino a quitarse la ropa y el maquillaje, se volvió a poner la ropa con la que había legado al edificio. Se dispuso a llamar el elevador, entró y justo en ese momento alguien más entró con él. –“Morow, ¿por qué sigues aquí?” – Frunció el ceño.

“Quería seguir hablando contigo. Escuché lo de Pakunoda, espero que se mejore.” – Hisoka miró a Chrollo, pero este evitó hacer contacto visual con él. – “Alguien me dijo que le presentaste a un novato a Netero.” – El azabache por fin lo miró, estaba intrigado. – “Yo también tengo mis contactos…”

Justo sonó el elevador y ambos salieron, Chrollo evitó seguir hablando con el otro y salió al estacionamiento a paso acelerado. Aun si se quedaba, el otro jamás le diría quién fue, pero podía intuir que era el amigo/pareja de este su informante. Subió a su auto y fue directamente a su departamento. Antes de bajarse de recibió una llamada, era Netero.

“Ya recibí las fotos del chico, lo conoceré durante el desfile de Pitou.”

“Te dije que tenía algo especial en él.” – Le dijo y salió del auto. Subió hasta el departamento.

“Creo que podría llegar más lejos que su madre… aprovecharé la ocasión para presentarlo con Pitou.”

Kuroro entró a su hogar y puso las llaves en una mesa. Se sentó en su sofá. – “Una oportunidad de oro.”

“Exacto. Parece que al pequeño Kurapika le ha sonreído el destino… ¿Irás al desfile también?”

“Sí, me ha pedido que trabaje para ella... Hablaremos en otra ocasión.” – Colgó. Encendió la televisión. Se quedó viendo lo que estaba, hasta que se aburrió y se puso a hacer su cena.

Seguía bastante irritado por haber tenido que estar cara a cara con una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo. Kuroro no solía enojarse con facilidad, se consideraba alguien bastante paciente y aunque le gustaba controlar cada aspecto de su vida, podía hacer que casi cualquier circunstancia se volteara a su favor, pero con Hisoka jamás se daba eso. El pelirrojo siempre conseguía poner en jaque cualquier aspecto que el azabache quería controlar. Por eso, siempre evitaba trabajar con él cada vez que era posible.

No recuerda exactamente cuándo empezó esa rivalidad silenciosa, pero a durado lo suficiente como para que las personas a su alrededor se hayan dado cuenta de todo el drama que había entre ellos. Morow parecía prácticamente excitarse con su ira, todo en él le parecía vulgar y asqueroso. Aunque tampoco podía evitarlo por completo, ya que Hisoka ‘el mago’, era muy popular también. Entonces muchas marcas y casas ignoraban por completo la aversión de Kuroro por este al momento de unirlos bajo un mismo sitio.

* * *

Mito regresaba de su trabajo, seguía pensando en lo que Netero le había dicho. Necesitaría dejar a Gon bajo el cuidado de alguien en lo que iba a París junto con Kurapika, pensó en dejarlo con los Zoldyck, pero no sabía si estos asistirían al evento de Neferpitou. Así que debía tener un plan B, y ese era ir a dejarlo con su abuela, pero no quería darle una responsabilidad así a ella, aunque Gon podía portarse bastante bien. El plan C era llevarlo con ellos hasta París y dejarlo en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedarían. Todavía tenía tiempo para pensarlo.

Se estacionó, bajó del auto y entró a la casa. Las luces ya estaban apagadas, así que ambos chicos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Dejó su abrigo en uno de los sofás de la sala y fue a donde Kurapika. Tocó la puerta y entró. Él estaba leyendo algo, y se giró para verla. – “Hola.”

“Me habló Netero, quiere que te lleve a París conmigo al desfile de Neferpitou. Parece que va a contratarte.”

El rubio se levantó muy emocionado. – “¿¡De verdad!? ¿Cuándo es el evento?”

“El 15 de julio, pero nosotros tenemos que legar a París dos días antes. Todavía tienes tiempo para arrepentirte... Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.”

* * *

Fueron pasando las semanas cada vez más rápido, al fin ya estaban en junio. En el camino a la escuela el rubio se fijó en el puesto de periódicos, al fin se había publicado la nueva edición de Zodiac y el modelo de la portada era Chrollo. La compraría al regresar a casa. Leorio se había enfermado, así que estaría bastante solo todo el día. Las clases se dieron con normalidad, desde que había empezado a recibir clases con Menchi en la tarde, tomó como costumbre hacer las tareas en los recesos y durante las propias clases. Los días en los que no iba al estudio de Menchi practicaba solo en su cuarto.

Sus compañeros generalmente no le tomaban mucha importancia, pero por primera vez se le acercaron durante el receso. Leorio solía alejarlos a todos, menos a las chicas, así que Kurapika no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al tenerlos tan cerca de manera repentina. No sabía qué querían, y entonces uno de ellos se acercó a hablarle. – “Oye, Kurta. Nos han dicho que vas a empezar a modelar.”

“Ajá.” – Soltó sin dejar de escribir.

“Y nos preguntábamos si bueno, ya sabes…”

“¿¡Qué!?” – Dijo irritado y miró de manera fulminante al muchacho.

“Nada, mejor me voy…”

Por fin dejaron de molestarlo, terminaron las clases y salió corriendo hacia el puesto de periódicos. Compró la Zodiac y rápidamente fue hasta su casa, no quería arriesgarse a que sus compañeros lo siguieran acosando. Había tomado lecciones de defensa personal, pero no le gustaba meterse en problemas mientras pudiera evitarlo. _Espero que Leorio se recupere pronto, es aburrido estar solo y es peor sentirse observado constantemente._ Era algo a lo que se arriesgaba al meterse en una industria que vendía la imagen de las personas, pero ni siquiera estaba dentro de una agencia todavía.

* * *

Kuroro recibió el periódico en su puerta, justo lo que no quería había pasado. Era pura prensa rosa. ¡ _Chrollo Lucilfer y Pakunoda en una relación! ¡Los nuevos enamorados! ¡La modelo Pakunoda destrozada!_ El azabache no pudo evitar estrujar el periódico, fue al basurero del edificio y lo tiró. Nadie hablaba de la posibilidad de una demanda en contra de Cropped, parecía que no les importaba el sufrimiento de la mujer y su posible descenso en popularidad. Tenía que hacer algo, y lo haría pronto. Era hijo de los Lucilfer, tenía influencia en el bajo mundo.

Entró a su departamento, y fue al teléfono de su casa, marcó un número al que rara vez llamaba, está era una ocasión excepcional. Le contestaron de inmediato. – “Necesito que me hagas un favor, Phinks… quiero que los abogados de mi padre ayuden a Pakunoda con su situación.”

“Entendido.” – Respondió la persona del otro lado de la línea. Kuroro colgó poniendo el teléfono en su lugar. Él evitaba pedirle ayuda a la Brigada Fantasma, la organización criminal bajo el mando de su padre, pero Pakunoda era uno de los miembros que más apreciaba. Era tiempo de devolverle el favor. Los abogados de la Brigada eran capaces de sacar a criminales de alto grado con facilidad, acelerar y ganar una demanda en contra de una empresa no sería nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incluso en un AU, a Hisoka le gusta joder. Sisisi.


	7. Sunshine after the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika y Chrollo llegan a París.

Gon había quedado bajo el cuidado de los sirvientes de los Zoldyck junto con Killua y sus hermanos menores, todos estaban bastante contentos, prácticamente estarían juntos por una semana. Al moreno ni le importó que lo dejaran atrás, porque podría jugar con todo el repertorio de juguetes de los niños Zoldyck. La única condición era comportarse, pero era algo implícito, así que no habría de que preocuparse.

El viaje a París sería en avión, la primera vez que Kurapika se subía en uno. Estaba un poco asustado, pero su emoción por empezar su carrera le daba valor. Tampoco había ido a la capital en su vida, pero pronto empezaría a recurrirla si todo se daba de manera correcta. Llegaron al aeropuerto, entregaron sus maletas y se fueron a la sala de espera cerca de su avión. Para su suerte su vuelo saldría pronto, ya empezaban a llamar a las personas de primera clase. Cuando los de la clase económica pudieron entrar, Kurapika prácticamente corrió para ser de los primeros en abordar. Mito solo lo siguió, ella estaba más tranquila que el rubio, pero no por completo. No sabía si Netero lo haría firmar en París de un solo, ya que no volvió a hablar con él desde aquella vez.

Arribaron a suelo parisino, Mito alquiló un auto en el aeropuerto y empezó a conducir hacia su hotel, el Celestial Palace. Estaba cerca del lugar donde se daría la pasarela de Neferpitou. También era el mismo hotel donde se daría la fiesta después de la presentación. Llegaron y se estacionaron. Un botones se acercó a bajar las maletas y llevarlas dentro del hotel, la mujer pasó a recepción para pedir las llaves bajo su reservación. Kurapika miró con bastante atención todo lo que le rodeaba, era un lugar muy ostentoso y exclusivo.

Subieron a su piso, y entraron a su habitación, era bastante amplia y con detalles por todas partes. El botones dejó las maletas dentro y Mito le dio una propina. Quedaron solos, Kurapika corrió a ver el baño, la ducha era más grande que el baño entero en su casa. También había varios interruptores que no sabía para qué eran, pero lo descubriría en otro momento. Salió y vio a su tía acercándose al teléfono de la habitación. Estaba hablando con Gotoh, el mayordomo principal de los Zoldyck, para saber cómo estaba portándose su sobrino, y le dijo que bien, así que ella quedó más tranquila y colgó. Se giró hacia el rubio. – “¿Qué te parece?”

“Es enorme.”

“Si tienes éxito te podrás quedar en lugares iguales o mejoras que este…” – Pausó y se acercó a él. – “Aunque para ese momento todavía falta… no sé exactamente en qué momento conocerás a Netero, si será en el desfile o la fiesta, pero Menchi te dijo que actuaras…”

“Con naturalidad y confianza.” – Terminó la frase. – “Creo que estás más nerviosa que yo…”

“Tienes que entender que media vez empieces a trabajar, ya no nos veremos tan seguido… Gon y yo te vamos a extrañar muchísimo…”

“Pero… ¿no regresaré contigo después de esta semana?” – La tristeza se comenzó a sentir dentro de la habitación.

“Sí… pero prácticamente será para que te termines de llevar tu ropa y para que te despidas bien de Gon.” – Mito se sentó en la cama frente a Kurapika. – “Probablemente no recuerdes cómo fue cuando tu madre empezó a trabajar… Ella firmó y solo regresó para despedirse y dejarte conmigo. Solo regresaba la semana de tu cumpleaños y en las fiestas de fin de año… nunca llegó el momento en el que pudo establecerse por completo, así que no te podía llevar con ella para cuidarte.”

Kurapika se sentó a la par y la abrazó. – “Algún día yo tenía que irme.” – La soltó y puso los brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse. – “No puedo prometer nada todavía, ni siquiera creo que vaya a poder elegir los trabajos que tomaré…”

“Es por esa razón. Me duele verte crecer tan rápido.” – Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. – “Es tu primera vez aquí. Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta.”

Kurapika la siguió, ambos tenían tiempo para distraerse antes del evento.

* * *

Las puertas del hospital Saint John estaban abarrotadas de paparazzis, ese día por fin saldría Pakunoda. Aunque se quedarían esperando por nada, ella había salido con una peluca y maquillaje muy convincentes. Los doctores temían que los flashes de las cámaras le afectaran, así que todavía tenía que descansar aún más antes de regresar a escena.

La cicatriz que le había dejado el accidente podía taparse fácilmente con maquillaje, era como si no le hubiera pasado nada, pero ahora tenía mucha desconfianza de los sets de grabación. Al fin llegó a su casa, el lugar estaba tan abandonado que se sintió triste al entrar. Lo primero que hizo al pasar por la puerta y cerrar, fue llamar a Kuroro por teléfono. Él contestó unos minutos después, estaba trabajando.

“Jefe, ya salí del hospital…”

“Iré a verte antes de ir a París.”

“No es necesario, solo era para avisarte. Es mejor que prepares bien esas maletas.” – Sonrió y se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca. – “Este lugar es un desastre, me daría vergüenza que el jefe lo viera.”

“¿Podrías dejar de decirme así?”

“No con esa actitud, jefe.” – Ambos se rieron. – “Aunque te advierto, Shizuku me dijo que los de Bungee estarán ahí… y sé cuánto odias a Hisoka.”

“Hisoka siempre está en todos los eventos, pero él tiende a controlarse más en público.” – Se escucharon más voces de fondo. – “Lo siento, tengo que irme.”

“No te preocupes, que te vaya bien, jefe.”

“Basta, de verdad. Adiós.” – Colgó. Pakunoda dejó su teléfono a un lado.

* * *

Su última sesión antes de partir estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para continuar. Neon Nostrade, una cantante de música pop e hija de un magnate de la industria musical estaba tomándose fotos para promocionar su nuevo álbum. La chica era fan de Lucilfer, así que exigió que él fuera su chico durante la sesión. No paraba de quejarse y pedir cada cosa tonta. Chrollo no aceptaba nunca este tipo de trabajos, pero el padre de la muchacha le pagó una suma con tantos ceros que no podía negarse. Con solo una pequeña parte de ese cheque terminó de pagar su deuda con la agencia, y estaba ahora en números verdes.

Llegó la media noche, por fin terminaron la sesión. El azabache quería salir huyendo del lugar, pero tenía que regresar la ropa y quitarse el maquillaje todavía. Estaba agotado, él era un profesional, pero tenía unas ganas de gritarle a la chica que dejara de molestarlo. Su consuelo era pensar que quizás ella se aburriría de él y buscaría a otro hombre al cual fastidiar. – “¿Con quién estabas hablando antes?”

“No es de tu incumbencia. Era una llamada personal.” – Chrollo empezó a restregarse la cara con más fuerza.

“¿Era una mujer?” – Lo miró como si fuera su novio que la acababa de engañar.

“Sí.” – Se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero la chica se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

“Deberíamos salir, tengo mucho dinero, ya no tendrías que trabajar.”

“El millonario es tu padre. No tú. Tienes quince años, yo tengo veinte. Sería una relación dañina para ti.” – Dijo y la apartó de la puerta. – “Ahora déjame pasar.” – Caminó a paso apresurado al elevador, pero Neon salió corriendo y llegó antes que él, obstruyéndolo de nuevo.

“¡Tengo diecisiete!” – Miró alrededor. – “¡Ya soy una mujer!”

“¡Solo fuimos compañeros de set! Si quieres ser una mujer, entonces compórtate como una adulta.” – Tenía que irse. Volvió a apartarla, por suerte el ascensor estaba en el mismo piso, así que entró rápido, pero ella también lo hizo. Él tocó el botón del piso siguiente. La puerta se abrió y él la empujó fuera. Tocó el botón para que se cerraran las puertas. Soltó un suspiro, paz al fin. Chrollo generalmente se portaba bien con sus fans, pero siempre había personas como Neon. No todos sabían tratarlo como alguien normal. _Como ese muchacho… ¿Kurt?_ Se había olvidado del nombre, pero no de su apariencia. _¿Korapica? ¿Karipika? ¿Kurapika?_ Eso era, Kurapika Kurta.

Llegó al lobby, y salió apresurado al estacionamiento, subió corriendo a su auto. Lo encendió y condujo a su casa. Llegó a su departamento, ya había empaquetado algunas cosas, solo le faltaba lo que se pondría en el evento. Metió sus llaves y documentos en la maleta de mano. Fue a su habitación y del closet sacó un conjunto que estaba dentro de una bolsa. También se llevó la caja de zapatos nuevos a la maleta. Terminó de empacar, revisó varias veces para asegurarse que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Cerró las maletas y se tiró a su cama. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Se despertó con el sonido del teléfono de su casa, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Contestó. – “Ya estoy aquí.” – Era Feitan.

Bostezó. – “Ya bajo…” – Colgó y fue a lavarse los dientes y la cara. Se puso un abrigo encima, no tenía tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse. Tomó sus maletas y cerró su departamento con llave. Metió sus maletas en el baúl. Se subió al auto. Dio los buenos días, pero volvió a quedarse dormido.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Feitan lo despertó, sintió una gran hambre. No había comido desde el desayuno de ayer, así que media vez entraron al lobby de la aerolínea fue a agarrar cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar su estómago. Tenía que darse prisa, su vuelo sería en menos de una hora, ya que al llegar tendría lugar una conferencia de prensa y él debía estar presente. Justo al dar su último bocado, el personal comenzó a llamar a los de primera clase. Su asistente agarró sus maletas y Chrollo solo lo siguió. Subieron al avión y se puso el cinturón de un solo. Otra vez se quedó dormido, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener la paz que tenía en ese momento, así que tenía que aprovecharlo.

Está vez, comenzó a soñar. Estaba en una iglesia, vestido con un traje negro, al frente un padre, a su derecha unos hombres de apariencia intimidante, a su izquierda estaba Neon. Se giró a ver los invitados, en primera fila estaba Light Nostrade con unos maletines llenos de dinero. Cayó en cuenta que se iba a casar con la adolescente. Era una pesadilla. Sus piernas no se movían, pero alguien interrumpió la ceremonia, se escucharon varios disparos. La novia cayó. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, y por fin pudo moverse. No podía distinguir a la persona que lo había salvado de un destino tan horrible. Antes de ver el rostro se despertó, ya habían aterrizado en París.

Salieron del aeropuerto, había varias personas esperando fuera del lugar. Pancartas con su nombre y su cara le daban la bienvenida. Chrollo saludó y sonrió, estaban siendo alejados por la seguridad del aeropuerto, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Se acercaría, de no ser porque se veía fatal con el cansancio que todavía cargaba. Necesitaba refrescarse.

Un chófer los esperaba en un auto negro con los vidrios oscuros, él subió las maletas y les abrió la puerta. Los llevaría al hotel Celestial. Chrollo decidió pagar para quedarse en un piso entero, después de todo, el dinero de los Nostrade parecía que no se iba a acabar pronto. Al llegar al hotel, dejaron sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Kuroro se duchó, y sacó su maquillaje, su falta de descanso todavía era notoria. Así que tendría que arreglarse para verse lo mejor posible. No era un experto en el arte, pero podía aplicarse de manera correcta una base. Llamó al restaurante del hotel, para comer algo antes de vestirse y salir al lugar donde sería la conferencia.

* * *

Mito se dirigió a la sala en la que la prensa debía esperar. Había dejado a Kurapika en la habitación del hotel, él tenía que arreglarse para poder estar más que presentable para asistir al desfile. Alguien llamó su nombre, era Beans, el secretario de Netero. Ella se giró y saludó con la mano. – “¿Netero ya está aquí?”

“Sí, aunque todavía no va a recibir al joven Kurta. ¿Él está por aquí?”

“No, está arreglándose para esta noche.”

Los interrumpieron los asistentes del evento. Beans tuvo que irse, dejando a la pelirroja atrás. Otros asistentes llegaron, la conferencia iba a empezar. Mito se dirigió hacia su asiento asignado, los demás periodistas hicieron lo mismo. A los minutos Neferpitou entró y se sentó en la plataforma frente a su micrófono.

“Es un placer presentar mi nueva colección.”

La mujer tenía respuestas para todo, después de varias rondas de preguntas aparecieron Illumi y Chrollo. Ambos eran invitados de honor de Neferpitou, aunque no diseñaba ropa masculina, haría su primera pequeña incursión en ese lado de la moda. Ellos serían los modelos que participarían en las campañas publicitarias de la próxima campaña colaborativa con la revista Espiritual Message. Todavía estaba buscando más modelos, pero tal campaña sería dentro de unos meses.

Terminó la conferencia, Mito salió del edificio y se dirigió a su auto para ir al hotel. Llegó y subió a su habitación. Al entrar vio que Kurapika ya había terminado de arreglarse. Llevaba un traje azul marino, con camisa blanca y corbata oscura. Ambos salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al lugar donde sería el desfile, un museo convertido en pasarela para esa ocasión tan especial. Se estacionaron cerca y empezaron a caminar al edificio.

* * *

La entrada estaba abarrotada de paparazzis, todos deseosos de fotografiar a las celebridades que estarían presentes en el desfile. Llegó una limosina, se bajaron Illumi y Chrollo, y se quedaron esperando a Neferpitou. La diseñadora salió y los flashes le dieron la bienvenida en su máximo esplendor.

Al entrar, Neferpitou dejó a los modelos en sus puestos asignados. Tenía que ver cómo estaba yendo la situación con las chicas que caminarían para ella.

“Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?” – Preguntó Chrollo mirándolo directamente. Illumi no dejó de ver al frente.

“Él preguntó si sabía algo sobre ti, y respondí.” – Dijo secamente. Al de ojos grises no le sorprendió la actitud del otro. – “Tarde o temprano sería público, no es nada del otro mundo.”

“Sé que tú y yo tampoco somos cercanos, pero prefiero que Morow no ande indagando en mi vida personal.”

“Ok.”

Hablar con Zoldyck era inútil, él hacia lo que se le daba la gana. Aun con todo, Chrollo no entendía cómo Illumi podía tan siquiera conversar con Hisoka. Nadie cuerdo quisiera ser amigo o novio de alguien que disfrutaba antagonizar a cualquiera que se topara, pero el lacio no parecía estar muy en sus cabales tampoco. Prefirió ignorarlo el resto de la noche. Pakunoda le había dicho que Hisoka estaría en el lugar, pero no lo vio en ninguna parte. _Bien._ Pensó y se quedó esperando a que empezara el evento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger porque todavía no he terminado de arreglar el desfile como tal.


	8. Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentros no esperados.

El rubio tuvo que sentarse lejos de su tía, ya que ella sí tenía un sitio asegurado. Las luces se apagaron, y las que iluminaban la plataforma se encendieron. Los fotógrafos se acercaron por completo a la plataforma, las modelos empezaron a salir. La temática parecía ser sobre muñecas o marionetas, ya que, algunas tenían ‘hilos’ colgando de brazos y líneas dibujadas en los codos y rodillas asemejando las articulaciones mecánicas de un juguete. Kurapika quedó fascinado con todo, ya había visto shows en la televisión, pero verlo en directo era completamente diferente. La música que sonaba parecía combinar con la ropa de las modelos, todas ellas mostrando una gran seguridad al caminar. Algún día estaría caminando en un lugar así, ya se imaginaba todo. Las modelos se juntaron al final y apareció Neferpitou, las chicas abrazaron a la diseñadora. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. El resto de las luces volvió a encenderse.

Se levantó de su asiento, pero alguien se acercó. Se giró, era un hombre alto y pelirrojo. – “Tú debes ser Kurta.” – Dijo y le acercó la mano sonriendo tan fuerte que sus ojos se cerraron. Kurapika asintió y le tomó el saludo. – “Soy Hisoka… aunque ya debes saberlo.” – El rubio volvió a asentir. – “¿Ya firmaste con Netero?”

“No aún no, lo veré más tarde.”

“Oh…” – Hisoka quería seguir hablando, pero otras personas llegaron a buscarlo. – “Tengo que irme, pero espero trabajar pronto contigo.”

“Igualmente… adiós.” – El muchacho lo dijo por mera cortesía, pero el ‘mago’ Morow había debutado a los dieciséis y a los diecinueve se convirtió en el favorito de la revista Bungee. La única razón por la que el hombre no había llegado más lejos era por Chrollo, que debutó un año después que él. Prácticamente entre ambos se peleaban de manera indirecta o directa las campañas y demás. Kurapika simplemente no era rival para ninguno de ellos todavía.

Fue a reunirse con su tía, estaba hablando con un hombre mayor. Se acercó y entonces Mito los presentó. – “Kurapika, este es el señor Netero.”

Reaccionó rápidamente y le dio la mano. – “Es un placer conocerlo.”

“El placer es mío. Al ver tus fotos no podía parar de pensar en la estrella que puedes llegar a ser.” – Sonrió. – “Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría que Neferpitou te vea… justo está buscando modelos masculinos para su siguiente campaña publicitaria.” – Volteó hacia Mito. – “Si tu tía nos permite, claro está.”

“Por supuesto… nos estamos quedando en el Celestial, así que puedes llevarlo contigo a la fiesta… yo tengo que irme, debo hacer unas llamadas.” – Dijo la mujer, y los dejó solos.

“Adelante entonces…” – Empezó a caminar para ir tras bastidores. La diseñadora estaba hablando con los técnicos. – “Pitou, este es el chico del que te hablaba. El hijo de Karina.” – Interrumpió el hombre.

Neferpitou miró cada detalle del muchacho, estaba sorprendida. – “¡Eres igual a ella!” – Puso sus manos en el rostro del rubio y lo giró en varias direcciones. – “Llegas en el momento indicado…” – Quitó sus manos y cruzó los brazos. – “¿Ya tienes experiencia?”

“No, pero Menchi lo ha entrenado.” – Respondió Netero.

“Interesante. Varias de las chicas que han trabajado para mí estuvieron bajo su cuidado… pero pensé que solo les daba clases a mujeres.”

“Ella hizo una excepción por mí.” – Dijo Kurapika.

“Aunque, realmente no importa. Estoy trabajando para la Espiritual Message en una campaña publicitaria, no necesitas tanta experiencia. Será en agosto, así que tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte.” – Se giró hacia Netero. – “¿Cuándo firmamos?”

“Cuando él firme para mí.”

“Me parece bien, estaré esperando en mis oficinas de siempre.” – Se retiró.

El joven no podía creer que sin haber entrado a la agencia ya tenía su primera oferta de trabajo. Netero tocó su hombro. – “Es hora de ir a la fiesta en el Celestial. Ven conmigo.” – Kurapika obedeció. Salieron del museo y subieron a un auto. – “Dime, pequeño Kurta. ¿Por qué decidiste contradecir a tu madre?”

Lo miró confundido, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero contestó igual. – “Nunca me vi haciendo algo diferente… no quería desaprovechar mi… apariencia.” – Dijo recordando su conversación con Chrollo.

“Ya veo… entonces, ¿estás listo?”

“Por supuesto.” – Llegaron al hotel, otros invitados también estaban en el lugar. Todos iban en dirección al salón de eventos. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Celebridades que había visto en la televisión y los periódicos, aunque la mayoría eran modelos.

* * *

La diseñadora y sus acompañantes fueron de los últimos en llegar al lugar. – “¿Qué les pareció?” – Preguntó la mujer.

“Maravilloso, como siempre.” – Dijo Illumi, miró hacia un lado. – “Tengo que irme.” – Se fue dejando a Chrollo con Neferpitou.

“Conociéndote… sé que tu campaña con la Espiritual no tendrá nada que ver con esta.” – Soltó el hombre de ojos grises. – “Nunca repites temas.”

“Oh… parece que ya has hecho tu tarea.” – Se rio. – “Tienes razón, no he pensado exactamente en el tema a representar, pero ya encontré a la estrella principal.”

El modelo se sorprendió al escucharla. – “Pensé que éramos Illumi y yo…”

“Lo eran.” – Miró a su alrededor, y señaló a un muchacho. – “¿Ves a ese chico?... Es todo lo que he buscado a lo largo de mi carrera.”

Chrollo siguió al dedo con la mirada, era el que había conocido en las oficinas de R.A.I.N. – “¿Kurta? ...”

“¿Se conocen?”

“Sí… yo se lo presenté a Netero.”

Neferpitou lo miró, pero él seguía viendo al rubio. – “Parece que presentaste a tu reemplazo…”

El azabache volteó a mirarla. – “Para nada…” – Volvió a mirar al rubio. – “Somos completamente diferentes.” – Kurapika era prácticamente un turista que todavía estaba palpando las aguas en las que iba a nadar, probando la temperatura y temiendo que estuviera muy fría. Chrollo ya se había sumergido lo suficiente como para importarle estar ahí.

“Te dejaré solo. Tengo que hablar con otras personas en este momento.” – La diseñadora se fue. Lucilfer comenzó a caminar en dirección al muchacho. Solo para saludarlo. Entonces, antes de acercarse lo suficiente, alguien se le adelantó. _Zoldyck y Morow._

* * *

Hisoka agarró del brazo a Illumi y lo jaló hasta el niño nuevo. La idea de que el propio Chrollo Lucilfer fuera a hablar con el viejo Netero por él le fascinaba. Para alguien de afuera podría parecer un favor simple, pero no era así, el presidente de Hunters era y sigue siendo uno de los mejores cazatalentos de la industria. Kurapika debía tener algo dentro, algo que todavía no había desarrollado por completo. Algo digno de cultivar y cosechar.

El muchacho estaba sentado en una esquina, con un vaso en mano y miraba a su alrededor como si quisiera irse pronto. El pelirrojo le tocó el hombro. – “Ah, no terminamos de hablar.”

Illumi y Kurapika cruzaron miradas. – “Tú eres el que vive con ese niño.” – Dijo el primero. – “El que juega con Killua.”

“Esperen un momento, ¿se conocen?” – Preguntó Hisoka.

“No realmente.” – Respondieron ambos. – “Kil es compañero de clases del niño que vive con Kurta, jamás nos habíamos conocido en persona. Kalluto fue el que me dijo sobre él.” – Continuó Illumi.

El interés de Hisoka aumentó aún más. El mundo realmente era un pañuelo. No le apartó la mirada a Kurapika en ningún momento. – “Dime, Kurapika… ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a todo esto?”

“Mi madre era modelo, entonces yo también quiero intentarlo.” – Una respuesta corta, poco satisfactoria, aunque no tenía razón para mentir.

“Kurapika.” – Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, se giró.

“Chrollo, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Justo le estoy dando la bienvenida a Kurapika!”

Chrollo lo ignoró por completo y se llevó al rubio del brazo. Illumi ya se había ido también, así que lo buscó y lo encontró sentado frente a la barra del bar.

“¿Crees que esté enojado?” – Preguntó con falsa inocencia.

“Él siempre está enojado contigo. Deberías alejarte de él, siempre te metes en problemas.”

“¡Pero eso sería muy aburrido!”

* * *

Ver a Chrollo de esa manera lo sorprendió bastante, sabía de los rumores sobre una enemistad entre los modelos, pero nunca lo había tomado en cuenta. Se lo llevó hasta fuera del salón y lo soltó. – “Evítalos a toda costa. Eres muy despistado todavía.” – Advirtió Chrollo con severidad. – “A Hisoka le gusta molestar a los novatos y ahora tú tienes su interés. Illumi es raro nada más, pero siempre está junto con él.”

No sabía qué responder, era cierto que no conocía la clase de personas que eran ellos, aunque no podía evitarlos por completo. Si pudiera trabajar con alguno de ellos podría usarlos de palanca y tampoco sabía si tenía derecho de rechazar trabajos todavía.

“Voy a tomar aire.” – Dijo el mayor y entonces se acercó al elevador. Lo siguió y entró con él. Chrollo presionó el botón del piso de la terraza. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que bajaron y salieron. Entonces Chrollo se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban con vista a la ciudad. Kurapika se acercó al barandal, podía ver las luces de la calle y los edificios. Una corriente de aire lo azotó y no pudo evitar temblar, pero dejó de sentir tanto frío cuando el azabache le puso su saco encima.

“Gracias” – Dijo en voz baja.

Chrollo también se apoyó en el barandal. Ambos se quedaron admirando lo que ofrecía la ciudad. Apenas podía aguantar estar ahí, le dolía la nariz por la temperatura tan baja, pero estar tan cerca del otro le daba una calidez especial. _Ojalá esto dure para siempre._ Deseó, pero sabía que no era eterno el momento.

Sintió como si estuvieran solos en el mundo. Una sensación tan extrañamente agradable para él. ¿Así de intenso era el amor? ¿Solo bastaba la presencia de esa persona para sentir un millón de cosas a la vez? Si la respuesta era sí, entonces que sea así para toda la vida.

“¡Te está sangrando la nariz!” – Dijo Chrollo alarmado y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Le limpió la sangre. Ni siquiera había sentido el escurrimiento en la nariz, pero esa pequeña atención valía la pena. – “Deberíamos irnos ya. Hace demasiado frío aquí.” – Le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y lo llevó al elevador. – “¿En qué piso está tu habitación?”

“30.” – Alcanzó a decir. Otra vez hubo un silencio largo hasta llegar a su destino. Kurapika se quitó el saco de Chrollo y se lo dio. – “Gracias…”

“No hay de qué, se más cuidadoso. Los modelos no nos enfermamos.” – Le dijo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran por completo.

Kurapika caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, al abrir las luces todavía estaban apagadas. Fue al baño, al quitarse su saco sintió un olor distinto, era de la colonia de Lucilfer. Un olor distinguido y agradable, como él. Terminó de desvestirse y se duchó con agua caliente. Se secó por completo y se puso ropa para dormir. Se arropó y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que me haya proyectado en Kurapika para el primer amor, pero el mío terminó en nada. Recen para que el rubio se quedé con su crush.
> 
> Planeaba publicar esto más tarde, porque tuve que reescribir varias veces la escena con Chrollo, un tanto cliché, pero es de mis situaciones favoritas. Hace poco vi la película de Emma, esa confesión con el sr. Knitghley me tocó mi corazón de piedra y quise hacer algo similar.


	9. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer trabajo de Kurapika.

Al día siguiente, Mito y Kurapika fueron a un restaurante para firmar el contrato con Netero. La mujer leyó varias veces el documento, básicamente la agencia pagaría los gastos que tuviera Kurapika al momento de trabajar, aunque le darían un porcentaje de lo que las empresas pagaran por trabajar con él, todo bajo la clara condición de que estaría en números rojos por varios años, a no ser que lograra obtener los suficientes trabajos para poder pagar todas sus deudas con la agencia. Un contrato bastante común en la industria. Kurapika lo leyó también, pero lo firmó sin más. El secretario tomó el documento y lo guardó en una carpeta dentro de un maletín.

“Listo. Empezarás a vivir en Londres en uno de los departamentos compartidos por ahora, te mandaremos un boleto de avión para que puedas ir. Tendrás unos días libres antes del viaje para que puedas despedirte de tus amigos y familia.” – Le dijo Netero. Mito y Kurapika salieron del lugar, se subieron al auto y fueron a su hotel para preparar sus maletas antes de su viaje a casa.

* * *

Regresaron a Toulouse, pasaron recogiendo a Gon y se fueron directamente a la casa. Al entrar vaciaron las maletas, Kurapika se puso a lavar la ropa que habían llevado. Mientras que el ciclo de la lavadora empezaba, fue a su habitación para sacar su ropa de su armario. También sacó unos pares de zapatos, cuatro. Los suficientes para vivir cómodamente, después de todo, las marcas para las que trabajaría serían las encargadas de vestirlo.

Mito entró a su habitación y le dejó su maleta ya vacía y se fue. Kurapika empezó a empaquetar todo. Terminó el ciclo de lavado, fue a la lavandería y puso la ropa en la secadora. Regresó a su habitación, siguió guardando sus cosas. Se acercó a su librero, tomó tres libros y los guardó. Miró hacia el estante donde tenía sus discos, agarró unos cuantos de sus favoritos. De un solo guardó su Walkman en la maleta de mano y puso unos cuatro discos junto a este.

La ropa ya estaba seca, Kurapika empezó a doblarla y se llevó su ropa a su habitación. La guardó en la maleta también. La poca ropa que había dejado de lado era ya muy vieja y usada, la usaría hasta que llegara el momento de irse.

Leorio fue casi toda la semana a su casa, ambos no se volverían a ver durante un largo tiempo. El moreno ya había sido aceptado en la universidad de sus sueños, entrando con un alto puntaje. Algo que le dio una ventaja para poder conseguir un descuento en las tarifas de esta, solo tendría que mantenerse estudiando a tiempo completo. Por más que ambos le dijeran al otro que se llamarían y escribirían seguido, no era algo que podía asegurar alguno de ellos, pero su amistad era del tipo que se mantiene a pesar del paso del tiempo. – “¿Vivirás allá por siempre o…?” – Preguntó Leorio sin mirarlo.

“No lo sé, no lo creo… Quiero que se me conozca fuera de Europa también, así que solo me mantendría en Inglaterra en mis tiempos libres. El resto lo pasaría fuera…” – Respondió Kurapika, sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía.

* * *

Llegó el momento de la despedida, Kurapika abrazó a todos y se fue a entregar su documentación antes de subir al avión. Entregó su maleta normal y se quedó con la de mano, se despidió con la mano por última vez y fue en dirección a la sala de espera cerca de la puerta donde la nave que lo llevaría a su destino estaba estacionada. Su vuelo sería bastante tranquilo, se la pasó leyendo y escuchando música. De vez en cuando se quedaba viendo a través de la ventanilla, no podía creer que ya estaba solo en su recorrido.

Al aterrizar en Londres, lo esperaban unas personas de la agencia. No se presentaron, solo agarraron sus maletas y lo llevaron al departamento donde viviría. Era pequeño, solo tenía una habitación, pero dentro había dos camas separadas. Solo viviría ahí hasta que pudiera comprarse él mismo un departamento. Metieron sus maletas al lugar, se despidieron y se fueron dejándolo completamente solo. Kurapika se acercó al teléfono que había en la sala, le marcó a Mito. Ella contestó de inmediato. Solo le dijo que ya había llegado y se despidió. Después le marcó a Leorio para decirle lo mismo. Colgó y puso el teléfono en su sitio.

Oyó el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta de la entrada. Entró un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, con una complexión parecida a la de Kurapika, pero era un poco más bajo. Ambos se miraron, hasta que el rubio saludó. – “Hola, soy Kurapika Kurta, tu nuevo compañero.” – Se acercó y le dio la mano.

“Soy Pairo Lukso.” – Le respondió el saludo. – “¿Acabas de llegar?”

“Hace media hora.”

Pairo cerró la puerta, y de su llavero sacó una de las llaves. – “Ten, es una copia de la entrada.” – Le dio la llave y Kurapika la puso en su propio llavero. – “¿Y qué te parece el lugar? ¿Cómodo?”

“Sí, espero que nos llevemos bien.”

“Igualmente.”

Ambos se sentaron en la sala. Hablaron de cómo llegaron a ese lugar, Pairo había sido descubierto en el mismo Londres hace unos meses, pero él apenas estaba terminando su entrenamiento como modelo. Así que prácticamente ambos estaban en el nivel más bajo. De repente sonó el teléfono y Kurapika contestó. – “¿Aló?”

“Mañana habrá una audición para un comercial, ambos tienen el perfil que están buscando. Alístense para mañana, pasaremos por ustedes.” – Dijo la persona.

“¿Para qué tipo de comercial?”

“Perfume.” – La persona colgó. El rubio solo puso el teléfono en su sitio.

Se giró hacia Pairo. – “Mañana pasarán por nosotros, tendremos nuestra primera audición para un comercial de perfumes.” – Ambos sonrieron contentos. Siguieron hablando, Kurapika se sentía muy feliz de poder conectar tan rápido con otra persona. La mayoría del tiempo sucedía todo lo contrario, así que poder socializar con aquel que compartía piso le dio una mayor tranquilidad.

* * *

Los dejaron en el sitio de la audición. Había varias personas, chicas en su mayoría. Todos de apariencia bastante delicada. Aunque los únicos que no actuaban de manera hostil eran Pairo y Kurapika, los demás solo tenían el exterior inocente. Todos se callaron cuando un asistente apareció. – “Serán seleccionadas dos personas. Tienen que seguir las instrucciones del fotógrafo.” – Anunció. De uno en uno empezaron a entrar, pero salían enojados o tristes, incluso lloraron algunos.

Pairo le agarró la mano, estaba bastante nervioso. – “No creo poder hacerlo…”

“Tranquilo.” – Lo miró fijamente y lo agarró de las manos para transmitirle más confianza. – “Deberíamos entrar juntos. Te aseguro que seremos elegidos.” – Dijo con gran determinación y el castaño asintió más seguro. Llegó su turno y entraron. En la mesa frente a ellos estaba el representante de la marca Pyon, que no parecía interesado en estar ahí, y el fotógrafo, un hombre alto y con cabello oscuro y largo, era Nobunaga Hazama.

Un asistente entró con una vergüenza bastante visible. – “Ellos son los últimos… lo demás se fueron…” – Dijo con un tono bajo, intentando suavizar la reacción de los demás.

“¡Cobardes! ¡Si no van a hacer un buen trabajo, no los necesito!” – Aseveró Hazama y volteó a ver a los jóvenes. – “Espero que ustedes valgan la pena entonces…” – Soltó un bufido. – “El concepto para este perfume es la inocencia, todos los anteriores parecían serlo al principio, pero eran arrogantes. Quiero transmitir buenos sentimientos en el comercial… ¿cómo harán para representar eso?”

Kurapika se acercó al oído de Pairo. – “Haz como si estuviéramos jugando cualquier cosa…” – Le susurró. – “¿Ok?” – Pairo asintió. Se relajaron por completo y empezaron a hacer reír el uno al otro. El rubio tenía una sonrisa suave, pero el castaño soltaba una risa con un tono más infantil. Posaban cada tanto, abrazándose o haciendo muecas graciosas. Poco a poco, Pairo se sintió por completo dentro del ambiente y Kurapika lo siguió.

Nobunaga se paró muy emocionado y empezó a aplaudir, dejando a los asistentes pasmados. – “¡Ahí está! ¡Lo han entendido todo!” – Se acercó a los chicos. – “Están contratados. La sesión será el jueves en mi estudio” – Avisó el hombre y los despachó. Los muchachos salieron del lugar y llamaron para que los recogieran.

Al llegar a su departamento, no pudieron contener su emoción. Su primera audición había ido de maravilla. Para celebrar pidieron una pizza. Mientras comían, Pairo miró directamente a Kurapika. – “Gracias… pensé que no lo lograría.”

“Solo hice lo que hacen los amigos. Ayudarse mutuamente.” – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Jueves.

Kurapika y Pairo llegaron y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al camerino. Se quitaron la ropa y los asistentes les acercaron las que debían de ponerse. Salieron del camerino, y se dirigieron al estudio. Las cámaras ya estaban listas y Hazama estaba hablando con alguien. – “Chrollo…” – Susurró Kurapika completamente tenso.

Pairo lo escuchó, miró hacia el fotógrafo y se dio cuenta que Lucilfer estaba a su lado hablando con él. Volvió a ver al rubio, este estaba empezando a respirar con dificultad. – “¿Estás bien?” – Le preguntó en voz baja, pero no recibió respuesta. Le agarró la mano con un poco de fuerza, Kurapika se sorprendió y se giró a verlo.

“Sí… eso creo.” – Las palabras salían a duras penas de su boca. No estaba para nada bien, pero tenía que controlarse. El fotógrafo le hizo una señal a ambos para que se acercaran, ya iba a empezar la sesión. Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces en lo que caminaba hacia el fondo blanco. Chrollo se sentó a ver la sesión con poco interés. Seguiría hablando con Nobunaga después del trabajo.

“Quiero que hagan lo mismo que hicieron en la audición… pueden jugar con la ropa incluso, mientras no las dañen.” – Dijo el fotógrafo agarrando la cámara. Los modelos se pusieron a hacer lo que les ordenaron, Kurapika ya se había calmado a la fuerza. Era su primer trabajo, no podía echarlo a perder.

* * *

Chrollo miraba desde lejos al rubio, había notado su nerviosismo al verlo en el estudio antes, pero ahora parecía que ya no le importaba su presencia. Bromeando de aquí allá, tomando la tela del pantalón de su compañero castaño. Riéndose como si de verdad estuvieran jugando. Una atmósfera idílica estaba formándose alrededor de los jóvenes, era fascinante y Hazama ni siquiera había dado instrucciones claras. Chrollo no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si las vibras de Kurta o la complacencia del fotógrafo. El otro muchacho tenía una presencia débil, pero el rubio podía hacer que también se luciera un poco.

Nada de eso se comparaba a las fotos y demás que tomaban de él. Lucilfer era todo lo contrario, podía descender por completo en la oscuridad o quedarse en medio. Jamás sonreía plenamente como los jóvenes modelos, ni siquiera cuando entró a ese mundo. Probablemente porque no sabía lo que era estar feliz por completo. Solo podía preguntarse en lo que haría si lo pusieran en la situación de los chicos. Se quedaría en blanco.

La última foto fue tomada. – “Listo. ¡Para ser novatos son muy buenos!” – Dijo entusiasmado el fotógrafo. Chrollo no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse al escucharlo, Nobunaga solía ser muy conflictivo a la hora de trabajar, podía convertirse en un demonio si los modelos no expresaban correctamente lo que él esperaba, pero ahí estaba. Dándoles cumplidos a dos chicos que estaban dando sus primeros pasos dentro de la industria. – “¡Acércate, jefe!” – Alguien más que lo trataba así. Se levantó irritado y empezó a caminar hacia el fotógrafo. – “Chrollo, estos son Kurapika y Pairo, a penas los conocí hace unos días y ya me gustaría trabajar con ellos otra vez.” – Dijo el fotógrafo.

“Ah, ya conozco a Kurta.” – Le dio la mano a Pairo. – “Kuroro.”

“Pairo.” – Respondió el castaño.

Los asistentes empezaron a guardar las cosas y los jóvenes tuvieron que ir a cambiarse. – “¿Qué opinas?” – Preguntó Nobunaga.

“Son bastante buenos… de hecho yo le presenté a Netero al chico Kurta.”

“¡Vaya! Debe estar muy agradecido contigo entonces. Es raro que hagas favores tan grandes como ese, jefe.”

Kuroro frunció el ceño. – “Basta, de verdad. No es gracioso, la gente piensa que soy raro porque me dicen así.”

“¿Y no lo es, jefe?” – Se lo dijo en broma, pero a Kuroro no le pareció gracioso. Los modelos regresaron. Kurapika volvía a sentirse cohibido ante su presencia. Pairo no parecía importarle nadie más que el rubio, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. – “Para celebrar esta ocasión. ¡Los invito a cenar!” – Dijo Nobunaga. Los modelos solo asintieron y se fueron con el fotógrafo.

Llegaron a un restaurante familiar, pero la gente estaba más ocupada comiendo y hablando entre ellos que no notaron la presencia de Lucilfer. Ordenaron y en lo que esperaban, el fotógrafo hablaba una y otra vez sobre su trabajo. De cómo conoció a Chrollo y su amistad extraña. Hasta que llegó el punto de conocer a los jóvenes, el origen de ambos y sus razones.

“Para que Kuroro hiciera algo como eso… ¡le tuviste que gustar bastante!” – Comentó Nobunaga. Pairo notó que Kurapika evitaba mirar hacia Chrollo, pero el otro estaba más concentrado en comer que en escuchar lo que sea que el fotógrafo decía.

* * *

Los muchachos entraron en su departamento. Pairo estaba atento a los gestos del otro, estaba cansado, pero se veía más desanimado de lo normal. – “Kurapika” – Lo llamó.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Acaso pasó algo con Chrollo? Es que te ves muy triste desde que nos fuimos…”

El rubio se quedó pensando un rato. – “No… es solo que…” – Empezó y se abrazó a sí mismo. – “Creo que me gusta más de lo normal, pero soy muy poca cosa para él.” – Lo dijo con una mirada tan vacía, se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Pairo no sabía qué hacer, solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo. No conocía a Lucilfer más allá de su carrera como modelo, no podía ilusionar a su amigo con falsas esperanzas. Kurapika se quedó completamente quieto, no dijo nada más y no mostró emoción alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que incluir a Pairo también xd
> 
> Por cierto, edité un poco el tercer cap. Así que pueden leerlo o no otra vez, solo cambie un poco la actitud de Kuroro.


	10. Youthanasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro reflexiona.

Chrollo solo se dedicó a ejercitarse por completo esas semanas, Neferpitou lo contrató únicamente porque su rostro era ‘el más bello cuando estaba enojado’, según las palabras de la diseñadora. El trabajo lo había aceptado antes del dinero de Nostrade, podía rechazar a Pitou en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Solo seguía trabajando porque debía mantenerse ocupado con algo. Era un constante tira y afloja, parar de hacerlo era innatural para alguien como él.

Aún recuerda su vida antes de su carrera como modelo. La presión constante de seguir el negocio familiar. Las amenazas de muerte hacia su familia. Aquella que terminó por cumplirse y su razón para huir de casa. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en su hermano Gyro. Todo sucedió tan deprisa y aunque Kuroro no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, todavía pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hermano se hubiera salvado. Quizás seguiría viviendo dentro de los terrenos de su familia. Probablemente no tendría tantos problemas con las relaciones serias, pero sería un criminal. Una parte de él extrañaba lo fácil que podía ser todo. ¿Notas bajas con algún profesor? Solo tenía que darle un precio. ¿Quería estar fuera después de un toque de queda? Ningún policía cerca. ¿Robar? Eso podía hacerlo él mismo, esa habilidad no la había perdido, aunque ya no lo hacía.

Al salir de esa burbuja, lo primero que aprendió es que debía de trabajar para conseguir lo que quería. Su apariencia le otorgó una ventaja clara por encima de los demás, pero fue eso mismo que provocó que lo encontraran. Solo tuvo la suerte de que quienes lo encontraron primero fueron los de su propia familia, y no los enemigos de los Lucilfer. Realmente no podía escapar, no era inmortal. Un pecho lleno de plomo mataría a cualquiera. Sabía que su padre lo mantenía vigilado y ‘seguro’ a pesar de todo. Aunque este no aceptara que Kuroro simplemente no se veía siendo un capo en el futuro. Viviendo una doble vida, delinquiendo el resto de sus días.

El primer espía que encontró fue la propia Pakunoda, cuando se enteró se sintió furioso y confundido, en ese entonces pensaba que ya era independiente de los tratos de su padre, pero ella fue la señal para demostrarle todo lo contrario. El segundo espía fue Feitan, aunque con él fue más difícil darse cuenta, porque lo habían asignado como su asistente cuando empezó a hacerse verdaderamente famoso y actuaba como tal. Las arañas siempre estaban ahí. Las opciones que tuvo en su vida hasta este momento han sido puestas por su padre, las únicas que no han venido de él, han sido las que Netero le impuso. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta lo limitada que era su libertad.

Paró de ejercitarse. Se secó con una toalla el sudor y fue a ducharse. Al abrir la regadera, su mente fue aclarándose. _Solo sigue trabajando._ Salió de la ducha, se secó y se puso ropa limpia. Antes de continuar con su día, llamó a Feitan. – “Hola, ¿cuándo es mi vuelo a París?”

“Una semana más, el 8 de agosto.” – Se despidió y colgó. Todavía tenía tiempo. Agarró una de las revistas que estaban en su mesa, en la portada estaba Neon. _¿Vas a salir hasta en la sopa?_ Pensó y le dio la vuelta. Entonces se fijó que en la contraportada estaba Kurapika y el otro muchacho. El rubio se veía tan frágil y lindo con esa sonrisa. Ya sabía lo atractivo que era, pero conocía a personas mucho más destacables que él. _Y aun así… ¿Qué me pasa?_ Se preguntó. Al momento de verlo trabajar no sintió nada más que curiosidad por lo hermoso de toda la escena llena de inocencia y felicidad, y en la actitud de Nobunaga con su clara emoción. Kurapika era un deleite para los ojos de cualquiera. Sintió una punzada justo en el pecho, algo estaba mal con él.

Para distraerse encendió la televisión, empezó a pasar de canal en canal. Paró en Pakunoda en una entrevista. – “Pronto me volverán a ver. Se los aseguro.” – Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

“Háblanos sobre tu relación con Chrollo…” – El entrevistador mostró las portadas dónde ellos eran los protagonistas. – “Él fue a visitarte bastante seguido tras tu accidente, ¿son algo?”

“Solo somos amigos.” – Respondió, pero el público abucheó. – “Se los aseguro, él y yo no somos tan compatibles. Es más distante de lo que pueda parecer.”

“Ajá… pero muchas personas cercanas a ustedes han dicho que se llevan demasiado bien.”

“Claro, ambos entramos a este mundo tan caótico al mismo tiempo.”

La entrevista siguió, pero era prácticamente para ver si en algún momento Pakunoda cometía algún desliz con respecto a Chrollo. Una estupidez. Ambos mantenían una amistad normal, ni siquiera se veían tan seguido. Esta ocasión fue una gran excepción porque ella estuvo grave. Solo buscaban lucrar de manera fácil con titulares engañosos.

* * *

8 de agosto.

Su primera parada en París fueron los departamentos que debía compartir con los demás modelos principales. Los otros todavía no habían llegado, mejor para él. Eligió la habitación que tenía su propio baño. Empezó a desempacar sus cosas, poniendo su ropa en el armario y su rutina de cuidado personal en el baño. Así los otros dos que compartirían el sitio no tendrían tantas ganas de pelear con él. Generalmente, él prefería pagar una habitación en un hotel, pero cuando era en campañas con otros modelos prefería conocerlos un poco antes de las fotos. Ya conocía a Illumi como profesional y aunque ya había visto a Kurapika trabajar, no sabía cómo se comportaría siendo directamente su compañero de trabajo.

* * *

Pairo se despidió de Kurapika en el aeropuerto. El rubio hizo su papeleo y entregó sus maletas. Al momento de buscar dónde sentarse, vio que Illumi estaba ahí también. _Claro, él también va a trabajar conmigo._ Se acercó a saludarlo. El otro solo lo vio y le respondió secamente. Se sentó a la par. – “No sabía que estabas en Londres.”

“Sí.” – Respondió Illumi. Ahí murió su conversación. Él era tan distante, pero parecía que no lo odiaba así que prefirió ignorarlo hasta que llegó la hora de entrar al avión. Les había tocado en la misma fila, pero en columnas separadas. Kurapika sacó un libro, ‘Los Ojos Escarlata’. Illumi se puso un antifaz y se quedó dormido. Fue un vuelo bastante corto, no pudo avanzar mucho con su lectura. Bajaron del avión por separado, pero al salir del aeropuerto volvieron a ‘juntarse’. Un chófer los estaba esperando, subieron sus maletas y se montaron también. Los dejaron en el estudio de Neferpitou. Una secretaria los estaba esperando en la entrada del recinto, ella los condujo hasta la diseñadora. Al entrar, Kurapika vio que Chrollo estaba sentado en un sofá revisando unos bocetos. – “A buena hora llegaron, tengan.” – Dijo una de las asistentes y les entregó a ambos unas páginas con los diseños de las ropas que iban a usar.

“Ya que todos están aquí. Al fin puedo hablar sobre el concepto.” – Dijo Neferpitou. –“Como esta colección es exclusivamente para Espiritual Message. El director me ha otorgado absoluta libertad creativa. Así que tomando en cuenta una conversación que tuve con un amigo y mi amor por el caos, hice los diseños inspirándome en la muerte de Adonis.” – Kurapika se dio cuenta que él representaría a Afrodita. Tanto Chrollo como Menchi se lo habían dicho, tenía una apariencia demasiado femenina, pero representar a la más ‘bella’ iba a ser difícil.

“Ahora entiendo por qué insistías tanto en que ejercitara. Voy a matar a Illumi.” – Dijo Chrollo burlándose de la situación. Illumi no dijo nada, parecía más concentrado en el boceto que tenía en frente que en lo que decía el otro.

“Pueden retirarse, pero devuelvan los bocetos por favor.” – Dijo Neferpitou y los asistentes tomaron los dibujos de regreso. Los modelos salieron de la oficina, los esperaba el chófer de antes. Se subieron sin más, Illumi se fue adelante. Chrollo y Kurapika se conformaron con estar atrás. Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a su departamento compartido. Las maletas del lacio y el rubio estaban en la sala. El de ojos grises se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. Mientras que los otros se llevaron sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo primero que hizo el rubio al entrar fue llamar a su casa para hacerles saber que ya estaba donde debía. Salió, vio a Illumi sentado en la sala, alguien tocó la puerta y el lacio abrió. Era su comida, pagó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kurapika decidió entrar en la cocina, era abierta así que podía ver hacia la sala y el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y el baño principal. Revisó cada estante y la refrigeradora. Todo estaba lleno, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Como Illumi había pedido comida de fuera, no tenía sentido preguntarle si querría algo. Así que se dirigió a la puerta de Chrollo. Tocó. – “Adelante. Está abierto.” – Escuchó.

“Voy a cocinar, me preguntaba si te gustaría comer conmigo.” – Dijo desde la puerta.

El hombre estaba leyendo, cerró el libro por un momento y levantó la mirada. – “Está bien, gracias.” – Regresó a su lectura. Kurapika volvió a cerrar.

* * *

Kuroro terminó de leer el capítulo, lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Salió en dirección a la cocina. No esperaba que le ofrecieran algo, igual no importaba lo que era mientras fuera comestible. El muchacho ya estaba sirviendo. Pasta. Esperaba algo más local, por la nacionalidad del muchacho, pero supuso que era porque a la mayoría de las personas les gusta la pasta. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer, el muchacho hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que el azabache terminó de comer. Agradeció por la comida y se llevó su plato para lavarlo. Se quedó esperando a que el otro terminara, y cuando se iba a levantar, Kuroro tomó el plato del rubio y fue a lavarlo de inmediato.

“Gracias.” – Dijo Kurapika.

“A ti.”

“¿Qué estabas leyendo?”

Puso los platos a escurrir, y comenzó a llenar un vaso con agua. – “Los Ojos Escarlata.”

“¡Yo estoy leyendo el mismo!”

Tomó un sorbo. – “¿En qué capítulo vas?”

“En el quinto… no he tenido tiempo para seguir leyendo.”

Terminó su vaso. – “Yo ya voy a terminarlo… no he tenido tiempo para leer tan seguido…” – Lavó el vaso y lo dejó escurriendo. Entró a su habitación dejando a Kurapika solo.

* * *

Kurapika ya estaba en su cama. _Él parece tan distante ahora._ Quizás como ahora eran compañeros de trabajo, ya no tenía que ser tan amable, solo tenía que cooperar nada más. Una relación estrictamente profesional. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero entendía que el hombre tenía derecho a tener una vida laboral alejada de su vida personal. Cerró los ojos, comenzó a contar. Se quedó dormido.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, pero desayunaron juntos. En ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra. Illumi y Chrollo parecían haber puesto una muralla a su alrededor y Kurapika no se molestó en intentar escalar ninguna. Él tampoco era muy dado a las relaciones sociales más allá de su pequeño círculo familiar, Leorio y su nuevo amigo Pairo. No había podido hablar más con el moreno, él estaba bastante ocupado con todo lo de la universidad. No temía perder su amistad como tal, pero se sentía solo. Pairo estaba haciendo trabajos pequeños todavía, pero se volverían a ver en unos meses, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana tendré exámenes, así que no creo poder publicar nada, pero para no perder tanto el ritmo publiqué este y el siguiente.


	11. Dancing with the Big Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares mata a Adonis.

La primera prueba de vestuario se dio ese día. El que más se quejó fue Illumi, Chrollo solo pedía que le hicieran unos ajustes y Kurapika no decía nada. Todos los prototipos fueron arreglados para cada uno. El rubio no pudo evitar mostrar un gran asombro por las actitudes de los otros dos, ambos ya estaban tan acostumbrados al ambiente que sabían exactamente qué decir y qué hacer. Todos unos profesionales.

Todavía había cosas nuevas para Kurapika. Antes de llegar a ese punto, ya había realizado otros proyectos más pequeños, la mayoría con Pairo. Este era más tranquilo que él, pero ahora se sentía como el castaño. Cohibido por completo. No era como si viera a Lucilfer por primera vez, pero se sentía así. Era diferente en su trabajo, pero era cortés y respetaba a los demás. Cada cierto tiempo le lanzaba una pequeña mirada, Chrollo no parecía notarlo, o si lo había hecho, no le importaba.

“¡Hola!” – Saludó una voz femenina. Todos la voltearon a ver. Era Pakunoda. – “¡Seré Perséfone!”

Chrollo fue a saludarla y la abrazó. Kurapika no dijo nada, pero observó cada movimiento del hombre. Sabía que se llevaban bien y también había visto los titulares que protagonizaban ambos. _Celos._ Sintió en ese instante, pero estaba bien. Porque él era Afrodita, diosa celosa y vengativa. Perséfone no representaba amenaza para la otra diosa. Usaría eso a su favor. Jamás se sintió atraído por Illumi, pero podría demostrar sus celos sin que estuviera fuera de lugar su actitud.

Pakunoda fue recibida por Neferpitou también y se puso el vestuario. La propia diseñadora le hizo los ajustes. Ambas platicaban animadamente por mientras. Kurapika quitó la vista de la mujer y miró a Chrollo, que se encontraba otra vez a manos de los asistentes. Este siguió actuando como siempre, estoico.

Cuando se terminaron de hacer los ajustes los maquillistas aparecieron. Querían intentar imitar algunas representaciones hechas en pinturas renacentista. Al encontrar el maquillaje perfecto para cada uno les tomaron fotos para usar como referencia el día de la sesión oficial. La Espiritual Message era una revista muy importante en Europa, pero Kurapika no sabía que podía ser tan laboriosa una sesión fotográfica. Ni siquiera la que hizo para Hazama fue tan elaborada.

Les quitaron el maquillaje y después la ropa. Dejándolos ponerse la que traían antes de las pruebas. Se despidieron y se fueron junto con Pakunoda al departamento. Illumi fue adelante y el resto atrás, quedando Pakunoda entre Chrollo y Kurapika. – “No hemos tenido el placer de conocernos, soy Pakunoda.” – Se presentó y le dio la mano a Kurapika.

“Kurapika.” – Respondió.

“¡Ah! Así que eres tú… el novato. Chrollo me dijo que te presentó con Netero.” – Pakunoda siguió hablando sobre cómo se enteró de su existencia, Kurapika se limitó a escuchar y asentir. Chrollo no dijo nada en ningún momento.

Llegaron al departamento. El lugar solo tenía tres habitaciones, Illumi no dijo nada y se encerró de una vez en la suya. – “Sacaré mis cosas, puedes quedarte en la mía.” – Dijo Chrollo.

“No me importa compartir contigo.” – Le dijo Pakunoda recostada en el marco de la puerta.

“A mí sí, Zoldyck está aquí. Estoy seguro de que él va a malinterpretarlo y se lo dirá a Morow.” – No había sacado todo de sus maletas, así que no era mucho lo que debía guardar. Se dirigió al baño y lo guardó en una bolsa. –“Kurta, ¿te molestaría?” – Le preguntó al verlo cerca del pasillo.

“No… déjame ayudarte.” – Kurapika se acercó y se llevó las cosas a su habitación. Pakunoda movió su maleta de la sala y empezó a desempacar en su nueva habitación. La noche llegaría en algún punto, para Kurapika fue bastante incómodo saber que dormiría espalda con espalda con la persona que le gustaba, lo que no sabía es que Kuroro se sentía casi igual, aunque prefería seguir negándolo todo para si mismo. Ambos tratarían de no moverse en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Kurapika veía las oficinas de una revista de modas realmente popular. Ya había visto gente famosa en R.A.I.N., pero Espiritual Message era la revista en la que las personas se volvían verdaderas celebridades. Solo estaba ahí porque tuvo la suerte de parecerse bastante a su madre, ella lo había catapultado unos cuantos niveles solo por el cariño especial que le tuvo Neferpitou, pero no iba a desperdiciar nada de eso.

Los asistentes los llevaron hasta el camerino, ahí hicieron lo mismo que en días anteriores. Ropa y maquillaje. Kurapika se veía y se sentía completamente diferente. Él sabía lo que causaba en los demás, tanto que a veces les causaba repulsión, pero en ese instante se sentía realmente como Afrodita, extremadamente atractivo. Una peluca rubia bastante larga y con perlas adornándola. El vestido era bastante simple, de tela blanca liviana, lo único que destacaba era el cinturón enorme. Era para darle una figura de reloj de arena, pero también para simbolizar el cinturón forjado para la diosa. Salió del vestidor, Illumi ya estaba fuera. Su cabello amarrado para que se viera más corto, más que ropa, parecía una tela transparente cubriendo solo las piernas y sus partes eran las únicas realmente tapadas. Se puso a esperar a los demás cerca de él.

Pakunoda salió luego, ella era hermosa, pero como Perséfone, su belleza había incrementado a un nivel magistral. El color verdoso oscuro la hacía lucir como la reina del Inframundo. Sintió un poco de envidia, pero era mayor su admiración por lo elegante y solemne que se veía.

El último en salir fue Chrollo, era el del vestuario más elaborado. Lo primero que vio Kurapika fue el casco extraño, era una mezcla entre uno de gladiador y la cabeza de un jabalí. No podía verle la cara completa, solo los labios. Al igual que Illumi, telas tapaban sus piernas, pero no eran transparentes, eran de color rojo oscuro y con diseños que aludían a la sed de sangre y destrucción del Ares.

“¡Podría llorar!” – Dijo un hombre alto y rubio, era Shiapouf el director de la revista.

“¡Es el jefe! ¡A trabajar!” – Gritaron todos en el estudio.

* * *

La primera fase sería con Kurapika y Pakunoda. Kuroro estaba atento a cada movimiento. El muchacho se movía con gran delicadeza, hasta emanaba sensualidad en cada expresión que le mostraba a la cámara. No era algo que no se esperaba, se sintió plenamente cautivado por Kurapika. Lo etéreo de la escena se acabó para él cuando Illumi fue llamado a participar. Kurapika salió y caminó hasta él. – “Si me sigues viendo así voy a pensar que te gusto.” – Le dijo como broma, pero Kuroro se lo tomó muy a pecho. No lo estaba viendo diferente. Era una reacción natural cuando alguien actuaba de manera tan seductora. Se quedó sin responderle, no le salió nada de sus labios. Algo le impedía negarlo directamente.

“Kurapika, es tu turno.” – Dijo Pakunoda acercándose. El muchacho cambio su actitud a la de antes y fue con Illumi. Kuroro siguió su paso con los ojos. – “Deja de verlo así, la gente se va a dar cuenta.” – Le dijo la mujer, pero la ignoró. Su atención estaba sobre Kurapika. El rubio prácticamente actuaba como si de verdad estuviera enamorado de Illumi, dando caricias y besos. De ser relativamente normal pasó a ser completamente desagradable, jamás había pasado un disgusto tan extremo como ese.

Llegó su turno y Kurapika salió, como debía parecer un amante traicionado se desquitó por completo. Su explosión fue tal que hasta Illumi se sorprendió con su actitud. Todo el personal se emocionó muchísimo con la escena que se estaba montando, pero llegó el momento de parar. Caminó hasta quedar fuera de escena otra vez, Pakunoda y Kurapika posaron como si estuvieran llorando. Al rubio no le salían las lágrimas, así que tuvieron que ponerle gotas en los ojos. No era extraño que eso sucediera, así que los técnicos se encargarían de que luciera lo más natural posible en la edición.

La última fase de la sesión era entre Kurapika y Chrollo. Los asistentes le ayudaron a quitarse el casco. Tenía que lucir como el más herido de los amantes y lo hizo abrazando por detrás con brusquedad el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho. Como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca y plantándole un beso repentino en el cuello. No pudo ver la reacción del rubio, pero la sensación que le cubrió todo el cuerpo era indescriptible. Realmente se veía como si Kurapika lo hubiera lastimado y Chrollo lo estaba tratando de retener por siempre.

* * *

Al fin pudieron quitarse el vestuario y ponerse su propia ropa. Kurapika salió del camerino y entonces lo detuvieron.

“Dime…” – Inició Shiapouf.

“Kurapika Kurta.”

“Eres hijo de Karina, ¿cierto?”

“Sí señor.”

“Es exquisita tu expresión…” – Suspiró y empezó a lagrimear. – “Me has hecho sentir tanta envidia, lograr una química tan natural con Illumi es un logro de por sí. Pero tú has ido más allá. Generalmente no acepto modelos amateur en mi revista…” – Se acercó a Kurapika y lo abrazó, lloró más fuerte. –“Voy a estar pendiente de tu carrera, en un año quizás seas digno de la portada.”

Escuchar eso de alguien tan importante para la industria lo marcó en el corazón. – “Espero que ese día llegue pronto.” – Dijo Kurapika al momento de que el otro lo soltó. Se despidieron y fue a esperar a los demás en la calle, ya era de noche y las personas caminaban por todas partes. A los minutos salieron sus compañeros y se subieron en el auto que los llevaría a su departamento.

Kurapika tomó el asiento del copiloto, besar a Illumi no fue la gran cosa, pero con Chrollo fue distinto. No sabía si podría volver a hablar con él de manera normal otra vez. Pero era un trabajo nada más, los actores se besaban con sus coprotagonistas todo el tiempo y no por eso significaba que en la vida real estuvieran enamorados. Existían excepciones, pero no parecía que su caso fuera de esos. Chrollo estaba viendo a través de la ventana sin una expresión en particular, no pudo evitar pensar en que le era indiferente por completo tal situación. Era exasperante, el amor no correspondido apesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es de mis caps favoritos hasta ahora, se vienen unos mejores. Espero. En realidad estoy ya por el cap 17 en mis borradores, pero he reescrito varias veces esta historia. Incluso antes de publicarla. Así que por eso nunca dejo que mi borrador esté mano a mano con el publicado. Porque estoy tratando que la trama siga un paso ‘natural’. 
> 
> A parte, tengo otras ideas para esta ship, pero quiero concentrarme en terminar este. Quiero que Fantasía Dorada sea mi primer fanfic publicado en su totalidad. Tengo varios planes para este, en especial con lo que no tiene que ver directamente con la relación como tal. Ya saben, para el drama.


	12. Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pakunoda se da cuenta.

La mañana hubiera sido como cualquier otra, de no ser porque Kuroro se despertó cara a cara con Kurapika, el rubio seguía dormido. Se quedó admirando cada una de las facciones del muchacho, ya sabía que era lindo, pero de cerca, la palabra le quedaba muy corta. Hermoso era un adjetivo mucho más acertado para describir las líneas y curvas que conformaban el rostro de Kurapika. Pestañas largas, labios y mejillas sonrosadas, cejas pobladas pero finas, nariz recta. Lo que todos desearían tener, pero el rubio tuvo la suerte de nacer así. Hasta su respiración era agradable de escuchar. La alarma del despertador empezó a retumbar en la habitación. Kurapika abrió los ojos. Grises y marrones mirándose atentos. Kuroro se quedó petrificado.

El muchacho se sentó. – “Buenos días.” – Le dijo sin dejar de verlo.

Tragó en seco y se sentó también. – “Buenos días.”

Kurapika salió de la cama y fue al baño. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada ayer, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de poder mantener la misma indiferencia del otro. Esa sensación tan extrañamente agradable seguía sobre su cuerpo y se estaba apoderando de su mente también.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, agarró un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Mientras bebía, Kurapika salió a tomar agua también, puso el vaso en una de las islas, se sirvió cereal y fue a la sala a ver televisión mientras comía. Kuroro hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó en un sofá distinto.

* * *

El pulso le aumentó al ver a Chrollo mirándolo, solo lo saludó porque juntó todo el valor que pudo para decirlo. Trató de actuar con naturalidad, aunque era mucho más fácil simplemente fingir que no estaba ahí.

Si tenía sentido alguno lo que estaba en la televisión, no lo sabía y nunca lo haría. Estaba más concentrado en ver al hombre de reojo. Lucilfer tenía fama de ladrón de corazones, así que su falta de emociones con respecto a lo sucedido era parte de su naturaleza de casanova. Aun así, dolía un poco. 

Los demás también salieron de sus habitaciones, saludaron y también empezaron a desayunar. Estar rodeado de otras personas le daba un poco de paz. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil estar con Chrollo a solas.

* * *

Pakunoda se quedó observando todo, para ella era más que obvio que la relación entre Kuroro y Kurapika había cambiado. Ver a Kuroro tan turbado era extraño, solía ser muy tranquilo, pocas personas le hacían perder la razón. Esta vez era diferente. _¿Te has encaprichado, jefe?_ Pensó al ver que Kuroro veía a Kurapika de reojo, pero en sus ojos grises había un brillo distinto. No podía ser un simple capricho. Siguió inspeccionando a los ‘enamorados’, Kurapika estaba disimulando mucho mejor sus emociones, pero quizás lo veía así porque ya conocía la mayoría de los gestos de Kuroro.

Tenía que ocultar su sorpresa, si Illumi se daba cuenta se lo contaría sí o sí a Hisoka. Ambos no representaban amenaza alguna, estaban limpios. Los había investigado ya. Amigos/novios desde la secundaria. Illumi de familia pudiente e Hisoka cortó relación toda con su familia hace mucho tiempo. Al último por alguna razón le gusta hacer que Kuroro pierda los estribos, pero más allá de eso, nada.

 _¿Debería de investigar a Kurta?_ Se preguntó, solo sabía lo que Kuroro y él mismo le habían dicho. El muchacho no era nada fuera de lo común, salvo su apariencia casi angelical claro está. El hijo de una madre soltera que era modelo y que murió en un accidente, quedándose bajo la tutela de una amiga de esta. Podría ser cualquiera, pero había algo que no encajaba del todo. Le había dado curiosidad conocer a Karina Kurta cuando Menchi le enseñó a modelar, pero solo porque fue de las primeras en aprender bajo su profesora. Saber que tenía un hijo oculto fue más que impresionante, ya que Karina no podría tener más de quince o dieciséis años para que las edades encajaran. El padre era un misterio totalmente, aunque podría haber huido de sus responsabilidades como cualquier adolescente descuidado.

Su respuesta final fue un sí.

* * *

Un chófer llegó por ellos a la tarde siguiente. Los llevó al aeropuerto, solo Illumi tomaría un vuelo con un destino distinto a Londres. Ni se despidió. Pakunoda agarró camino diciendo que ella tenía como destino un aeropuerto distinto al de ellos y los dejó solos. Kurapika empezó a caminar, pero sentía como si Chrollo lo estuviera siguiendo. Aunque eso solo podía estar en su mente, todavía faltaba una hora para abordar y ambos iban en el mismo avión. – “¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo invito.” – Preguntó el azabache.

“Sí… ¿por qué no?” – Fue algo tan repentino, pero no iba a negarse a algo tan simple.

Caminaron hasta llegar al café cerca de su sala de espera. Kurapika pidió un café y Chrollo pidió un flan. A los minutos les entregaron sus órdenes. –“Deberías de probarlo, sabe muy bien.” – Comentó el mayor después de darle el primer bocado al flan.

“Gracias, pero evito las cosas dulces.”

“Anda, prueba un poco.” – Chrollo le acercó la cuchara a la boca, Kurapika lo recibió.

“Esta… rico.” – Dijo saboreando el postre.

“Te lo dije.” – Llamó a una mesera. – “Señorita, tráiganos otro flan, por favor.”

El muchacho se quedó procesando todo. Chrollo le dio de comer con la misma cuchara con la que seguía comiendo. La mesera puso un flan frente a él y agradeció. Decir que no lo quería era inútil, no odiaba lo dulce, pero no podía consumir mucho porque debía mantener su peso ‘ideal’ según los estándares de la industria. Aunque a Chrollo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, pero la diferencia entre sus tipos de cuerpo le permitía simplemente quemar las calorías haciendo ejercicio y beneficiarse de ello. Kurapika no podía resolverlo así, porque él debía parecer mucho más frágil que un hombre ‘normal’. – “¿Te gusta el flan?”

“Me encanta.” – Respondió Chrollo, al terminárselo y pidió otro. – “No hay nada que se le compare.” – Dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a clavar la cuchara en el postre. _¿Cuántas personas te han visto así?_ La mente del rubio siguió perdida en el misterio que representaba Lucilfer. _¿Chrollo o Kuroro?_ Quién era el hombre frente a él y cuál era el que posaba frente a la cámara. Lo descubriría algún día. Por ahora solo debía terminar su flan.

* * *

El rubio se la pasó leyendo todo el vuelo, solo se dio cuenta de que ya habían aterrizado cuando el piloto lo avisó por los parlantes. Sacó sus cosas de su compartimiento asignado y salió. Tomó un taxi hasta su departamento. No había nadie, solo una nota sobre la mesa del comedor. _¡Bienvenido! Me llamaron de la agencia, regresaré hasta tarde._ La leyó y la dejó en el mismo sitio. Entró en su habitación y empezó a desempacar. Cuando todo estaba en su lugar, fue a la sala a seguir leyendo ‘Los Ojos Escarlata’. Ya estaba a la mitad. El protagonista ya estaba más que perdido en su venganza, ya no se parecía al del principio. Alegre y capaz de sacrificarse por sus amigos. Ahora estaba solo, los demás le estorbaban en su camino de sangre. _Amigos._

Si quería crecer, no tendría tiempo para amistades o parejas. Debía concentrarse por completo en su carrera. Su madre lo había abandonado prácticamente, pero lo había hecho por su bienestar. _¿Cierto?_ No lo sabía. Ni aunque siguiera viva podría preguntárselo. Varias veces le preguntó a Mito sobre ella, pero nunca le podía responder de manera concreta. A pesar de que ambas se conocían desde pequeñas, jamás hablaron sobre el trabajo de Karina. También preguntó sobre su padre, este no le importaba realmente, porque solo sabía una cosa, no quiso y no quería tener nada que ver con él.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Pakunoda al llegar a su departamento fue llamar a alguien que sabía muy bien como averiguar todo sobre una persona con solo una computadora. – “Shal, necesito que obtengas absolutamente toda la información de la vida de Kurapika Kurta, hombre de 18 años, de nacionalidad francesa.”

“Ok.” – Colgó. El supuesto técnico de fotografía era también alguien infiltrado en la vida de Kuroro, pero no tenía por qué saberlo. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Encendió su propia computadora, la dejaría así hasta que el muchacho le avisara que tenía lo que le había pedido.

A las dos horas le llegó un correo electrónico con lo que quería.

> _Kurapika Kurta, nacido el 4 de abril de 1978 en el hospital Pierre LaCroix a las 14:37 horas. Madre Karina Kurta. Padre desconocido._
> 
> _Graduado del Colegio Pointe con honores, el mejor del curso y de toda la escuela. Becado._
> 
> _Habla inglés perfectamente y está certificado._
> 
> _Su tutora legal es Mito Freecss. Vivió con ella desde que nació, pero se volvió su tutora después de que un juez la asignara como tal tras la muerte de la madre._

Todo era normal. Hasta que llegaba a Karina.

> _Karina Kurta, nacida el 6 de octubre de 1963. Madre Chikuta Kurta. Padre Mizelle Kurta. Hija única de la pareja._
> 
> _Tenía contacto con Sheila Hill, hija del empresario Pariston Hill, y con Mito Freecss, prima de Ging Freecss, el arqueólogo que actualmente se encuentra desparecido._
> 
> _Nadie le conoció novio o pareja alguna, era una niña muy solitaria y obediente según las observaciones escritas en sus boletines. Tuvo excelentes calificaciones hasta septiembre de 1977. Comenzó a faltar a clases hasta que se confirmó su embarazo._
> 
> _A los quince años dejó el colegio para señoritas Santa María y fue desheredada por su familia._
> 
> _Ya a los veintidós años empezó a salir con Izunavi Mizuken, actor de películas de bajo presupuesto en ese entonces. Actualmente es escritor de guiones para películas de mayor categoría y vive en los Estados Unidos._
> 
> _Muerte por choque simultáneo. Tres contra uno. De frente y por los lados. El cuerpo quedó irreconocible y está enterrada en un cementerio en Toulouse._

Era obvio que la chocaron para matarla, pero eso no era público. Un anónimo pagó una fortuna para silenciar el asesinato y hacerlo pasar como accidente de tránsito. Parecía una niña bonita más del montón y aun así la rodeaba un misterio enorme. Izunavi parecía haberse deprimido con la muerte de su novia, ya que era conocido por no salir de su cabaña en medio de la nada hasta que terminaba sus guiones. Pakunoda llegó a la conclusión de que quien hubiera querido ver muerta a la modelo debía ser alguien con mucha influencia y esa conexión indirecta con Pariston Hill no le gustaba para nada. Él era su siguiente punto para su investigación.

La información que tenía era más circunstancial que precisa. Si Kurapika representaba peligro alguno para Kuroro tendría que separarlos a toda costa. Un sacrificio que no estaba segura de lograr. Su querido jefe estaba disfrutando de algo que se le fue negado durante tanto tiempo.

Volvió a llamar a Shalnark. – “Quiero que busques todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida personal de Pariston Hill.”

“Sabía que me pedirías eso… pero no hay nada importante de él, solo su fecha de nacimiento y los nombres de los miembros de su familia. Si te sirve de algo, él está en los Estados Unidos, va a abrir un nuevo hotel en Manhattan.”

“Entendido, gracias.” – Colgó. _Pariston Hill, ¿qué estás escondiendo?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Qué secretos podía guardar un multimillonario? Muchos, de eso estaba segura. No lo estaba acusando desde ya, pero ese encubrimiento lo pudo haber pagado con solo un cheque y ya. Llamó a Shizuku. – “Shizu, ¿podrías pedirle a Netero que me dé algún trabajo en los Estados Unidos, específicamente cerca de Manhattan?”

“Ok, te haré llegar las ofertas más tarde.”

“Gracias.”

Tendría que hacer un espionaje de campo para obtener la información de primera mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno señores, aquí empieza lo turbio. No solo Chrollo tiene secretos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ví muy pocos fanfics Kurokura en español, así que decidí empezar este. Ya tengo el borrador de más capítulos, pero quiero leerlos y corregirlos antes de publicarlos.
> 
> Nací en los 2000, pero tengo cierto gusto por los 80s y 90s, por eso elegí 1996 como año de inicio. Me encanta la discografía de Madonna, así que estuve escuchando Erotica mientras escribía el capítulo, porque Chrollo me prende más que el sol de verano.
> 
> Es la primera vez que publico en AO3, aunque igual, mis trabajos anteriores a este tampoco eran buenos, así que no valen la pena.


End file.
